The Greatest of the Hogwarts Four
by Dramatic Clovers
Summary: Harry finds out a secret about Slytherin and Gryffindor he hadn’t quite expected. Founders Era! Mostly. Contains Slash, non-con, and Mpreg! GGSS and SSHP! Co written by Lady Devonna!
1. GG Loves SS

Harry finds out a secret about Slytherin and Gryffindor he hadn't quite expected. Founders Era! (Mostly) Slash, GG/SS (and I don't mean Snape!) Co written by Lady Devonna!

_Ah, I couldn't just sit around and not write. XD I tried! But I couldn't help myself, and decided to start my Gryffindor/Slytherin story. Don't worry anyone who wants to see the Neville/Draco, I'll be doing that one as well in a little while. Who says I can't do two stories at once?_

_Enjoy reading the first chapter! _

**Greatest of the Hogwarts Four**

_Chapter One _**GG loves SS**

Harry slid down the pipe of the Chamber of Secrets, feeling a little foolish. But between school work, girls, friends, Snape, Voldemort, and the Order, he just needed to be somewhere no one else could go.

The answer was obvious. The Chamber of Secrets. The problem was that he didn't know how to close the sink back up, or how to get out without the help of a flying bird.

And the answers presented themselves quite suddenly. He would merely tell the sink to close once inside, and he would bring rope with him.

Harry had transfigured a long rope and tied it to the edge of the pipe, then hissed for the opening to close, and suddenly it became quite dark. Harry then allowed himself to slide down the pipe.

When he came into the long tunnel he lit his wand and began to walk forward. He held his wand high, straining to see the corners of the tunnel, when something caught his eye. A small opening off to the left side, far from the chamber. He crouched down and held his wand out looking inside the opening.

Something flashed in his mind, much like watching Snape's memories flitter across his mind at his failed attempts to learn Occlumency, except these were not Snape's memories, or his own.

He watched a slender, blonde man dance across the room, hips shaking, while a black haired man watched, then it changed, the two were sitting back to back; reading books, it changed again, them talking softly to one another holding hands, then they were kissing; their lips pressed together feverously.

The memories came to an abrupt halt and Harry still sat, his wand pointed towards the small opening, and he knew he had to go in.

Harry crawled forward. It was a tough fit even for his small frame. He crawled for several minutes before it grew wider, and he found himself standing in a small room.

There were worn scraps of what was probably once fine cloth in the corner and there were rocks in a circle in the center of the room and a hole on the ceiling. Harry wondered mildly where it led. There were also scraps of paper on the floor, rotting and sticking to the stone.

But what interested Harry the most was the shelf right in the middle of the room with neatly stacked parchment, that looked as if it had just been stalked the day before. There was no sign of age or dust, and Harry approached it cautiously reaching out and taking the first scroll. He glanced back at the shelf, and could see something etched into the wood. He raised his wand higher, and saw a heart, with "GG loves SS" in it's center. Harry fought back a burst of laughter. The only SS he knew was Snape. But who was GG? Who would actually love that slimy git? Harry looked back down at the scroll he held in his hand.

He opened it, and began to read.

"_July 15, 907_

_It's strangely cold for July, and father is quite excited about meeting with Helga, Rowena, and Godric…"_ Something strange began to happen to Harry, his vision swimming. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the parchment. Then the paper, his hands, the shelf holding the scrolls, and the room around him disappeared.

Oooo0000oooO

Salazar sat on the end of a wagon, which was pulling itself down a pretty road surrounded by vast green fields. But he wasn't watching the scenery, he was much more interested in what he was writing.

"…_They are the heirs of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor, three of my fathers very closest friends. They fought together in the war, but sadly all three perished. My father was lucky to escape with the few wounds he got. Helga and Rowena are only children, and their mothers are much to distinguished to deal with business, so they opted to continue with their father's plans. My father was hesitant, but he knew he would need the two family names to help him in this cause. Godric is a different story. He has many brothers and sisters, and is the youngest. But my father chose him because of his bravery during the war. When his bigger and older brothers ran after they saw their father fall, Godric picked up his sword and fought with vicious need for revenge. He is a very brave man, and my father can respect that. Personally I think Godric is a fool. He is a head smaller then me, and weighs considerably less, and yet he fought against men twice my own size without even thinking about it. I think he must have been sick with the Plague when he was young to be that small and stupid! Being smart and safe, to me, is much more important then anything else. Bravery is for idiots._"

Salazar looked up from his parchment when the wagon stopped and rolled it up quickly putting it away in his trunk as his father jumped off the front of the wagon and looked at the vast mountains before him, then over at the lake, and finally at the beautiful forest.

"Yes, this is indeed the perfect place for a school, do you not agree, son?" Slytherin said as Salazar jumped off the wagon and joined his father.

"It is quite lovely, father." Salazar said softly. "I take it the others have not yet arrived?"

"No, it seems they have-Oh look!" Slytherin said, looking towards the forest, and Salazar followed his gaze, seeing a red clad figure emerging from the woods, waving at them franticly.

The two Slytherin's watched as Godric came to a stop before them and bent over, panting for a moment from his run then straightened up, grinning.

"Hello sir." He said formally, although it lost its effect from Godric's wide grin. Godric and Salazar's father shook hands then Godric turned to Salazar himself, and they exchanged formalities as well. "I was just exploring the forest. It has a powerful aura about it." He said.

"How interesting." Slytherin said slowly, frowning at the excited young man. Salazar could tell this wasn't quite the person he had been expecting when he had asked for Godric to join them in their quest to build the school, but it was far to late to change his mind now.

Salazar kept his amusement to himself, however. Salazar began to add his and his father's things to the camp Godric had set up while Godric and his father spoke to one another. The sun was nearly set when another wagon arrived. Rowena and Helga sat side by side, grinning widely. They were truly strange women. They were beautiful but strong, and Salazar knew he could easily lose in a battle to either one. They were also very cleaver. He made a mental note to keep an eye on them.

As the sun set everyone gathered around a fireplace that had been lit with a twitch of Helga's wand. Salazar looked at everyone. Helga was the youngest of them all. She was only eighteen, and had long flowing wheat blonde hair. She was a bit thicker then the average women, and her dress was the same color as her hair. She had wise green eyes that went beyond his age.

Rowena was twenty-two, and had long black hair, much like Salazar himself. She had sharp blue eyes, like a bird, and slightly beakish features. Her skin was creamy and pale, and her dress was royal blue. She clutched a book in her hands tightly, and Salazar could see the hunger for knowledge on her face.

Godric was wearing red breeches and a loose red shirt with the fist few buttons undone, showing a hairless chest. He was nineteen. He wore sturdy brown boots and his golden hair was tied back in a ribbon. He was smiling happily at everyone, and when his mud colored eyes caught Salazar's he beamed.

Salazar's father sat next to him, older, but otherwise his exact reflection. He had black hair with some gray beginning to show around his temples, and had a hard jaw. His black eyes were narrow and calculating at all times, and he wore simple green robes. He was nearly sixty, a very old and well-respected age.

Salazar himself wore clothes similar to Godric, although his were much more expensive and he had the decency to keep all his buttons in place. Evening heat was hardly a reason to expose ones self to the world. Salazar was twenty-five, and much more mature then the silly young boy.

Salazar could tell he was going to have a most interesting time with these people as they put together a school.

Oooo0000oooO

The room suddenly came back into view and Harry stared at the now empty parchment that he held. SS…Salazar Slytherin. But there were two Slytherin's. He had never heard of there being two. And then GG…perhaps Godric Gryffindor?

Harry slowly rolled the scroll back up and put it back in place. He reached for the next one and held it in his hands.

Well, there was only one way to find out what happened next. He opened the scroll.

_Please reveiw!_


	2. Houses

_Chapter Two_ **Houses**

"_July 19, 907_

_I was the first to wake up today. Not much going on. My father is resting calmly next to me, while Godric is on the other side, looking like an innocent child. The ladies sleep in the wagon, so I can't see them. I've seen my father sleeping many times, but Godric interests me. He almost seems like he is in a different, wonderful place as he rests. What a child. I used to sleep like that, when I was six or so. He doesn't even look like he shaves yet. He truly must have had something wrong with him when he was a boy. Would it be rude to ask?_"

"Writing again?" Was the first thing Slytherin grunted as he sat up. Salazar nodded to his father politely, watching the man stand and stretch. "It's sort of girly how you always write like that."

"It calms my nerves. In this day, it's good to have something that does." Salazar said.

"I suppose so." Slytherin said like he didn't agree at all. He walked over to the lake to wash up while Salazar sat with the still sleeping Gryffindor child. The boy didn't stir or make one noise; he just had that insufferable smile on his face. Salazar had to control himself to keep from shaking the kid.

His father came back and glanced down at Godric. He didn't say or do anything, although Salazar knew from the look on his face he would have rolled his eyes if he were lower class.

Instead he nudged Godric with his foot until the boy stirred. "You're going to sleep all day if you keep that up." Slytherin informed Godric who yawned and stretched his arms over his head as a reply.

The women were soon up as well, and Helga began telling everyone about a small village of wizards near by.

"It was why I first though this place was good for the school, you see. I visited the village when I was a girl, and it's got no muggles what so ever." She said.

"And we can probably hire some men there to help us build." Rowena said softly.

"Brilliant, ladies." Slytherin said. "The more wands we can get swishing the faster the school will be built. Your fathers would be proud that we are finishing their dream for a school for all purebloods to learn from." At this everyone besides Salazar looked at Slytherin like he was crazy.

"Pureblood?" Godric asked. "That doesn't matter. My father always said that what mattered was bravery and an open heart."

"Oh no no no. If we're going to have a school, it must contain students that wish to learn, and have the dedication for it." Rowena interjected.

"Why should be restrict the school? It should be open to anyone who wants to come, you see." Helga said.

Slytherin was frowning at all of them. Salazar knew he didn't agree with any of that. He did think they had a point, but they were also very wrong. Anyone who wanted to learn from a magical school had to be sly, because it would have to bee kept secret from the muggles.

But it was not his choice. To stop an argument from starting he pulled out one of his parchments, opening it and took out a quill. "I have an idea." He said. "We can have different 'houses' that the students can go to. We can call the houses by your last names, and the students can be sorted there according to their characteristics."

"This isn't a bad idea…But we'll need something to sort them there. We can't hardly just look at them and know where to put them." Godric said.

Slytherin fought to keep his lip from curling. "Then we'll make something to sort them." He said.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Rowena said, getting up and going to get her hat. She sat it down in the middle of everyone, and everyone stared at it like they expected it to jump alive.

"How exactly can a hat help?" Helga asked slowly when he did nothing.

"We can put spells on it. Influence it according to what we think a student should have, and it'll sort them for us." She said.

Salazar's father was first. He pointed his wand and Salazar knew he was thinking only one thing. Pureblood.

Godric went next, then Rowena, and then Helga. When everyone had finished Rowena used another spell, and suddenly a rip began to form across the hat. Everyone glanced at each other then leaned closer to it.

"WELL!" The hat screamed, and everyone jumped back. Helga screamed. "Isn't this a fine day!"

Godric blinked, looking around at everyone else's pale faces, and then suddenly began to laugh, and both the girls joined him. Salazar couldn't help himself and began to chuckle softly, and even saw his father's lips point upwards for a moment.

That night, after everyone had agreed to take a trip to the wizard village the next day and gone to bed, Salazar lay awake, staring at the hat in front of him.

It didn't seem right, that only purebloods would go into Slytherin house. Salazar glanced at his sleeping father and pulled out his wand, pointing it at the hat, and did a spell on it.

He never noticed his father's eyes open.


	3. Hogsmade

_Chapter Three_**Hogsmade**

"So what is this village called?" Salazar asked Helga curiously. They had loaded up on one of the wagons and the four younger people sat in the black while Slytherin sat in the front, ignoring them all.

"Hogsmade. Quite an interesting place, really. Most wizards live there, actually. There are some scattered around, but they live there by the thousands. It's truly a wonderful place…" Salazar lost interest there, even though Helga kept talking, and brought out a quill, some ink, and a piece of parchment.

He used a spell on the quill and ink well with his wand so it would automatically refill and began to write.

"_July 20 907_

_Today we're going to Hogsmade. There are going to be many wizards there, and I'm excited to see this wonderful village. Godric is an idiot. Have I mentioned that? If I had less control over myself I wouldn't hesitate to tell him how stupid he is. He actually woke us all up in the middle of the night because of a flying star. My father is becoming more and more agitated with him, and I can tell he is heavily regretting inviting Godric to join us._"

They arrived at Hogsmade in the night and spent the night in a tavern, waking up bright and early the morning, to the most wonderful sight.

The streets had been almost completely empty the night before, and everyone to weary to give much of a look around. This morning however everything was bursting with life. Carts were everywhere, selling shinny stones, dragon products, giant bones, boxes that shook and occasionally spat fire, and almost everything else Salazar could think of. There were all sorts of different people, as well, in varying ages, and he found himself wondering if there was anyone even older then his father here.

They all split up, Slytherin instructing them to stick in teams in case something bad happened. There were still rebels from the recent war about. Slytherin himself walked away, and Helga and Rowena went off to look at some sparking bracelets, and that left Salazar with a very bouncy Godric.

Wonderful.

Really needing his quill and parchment all of the sudden, Salazar followed Godric who dashed off to talk happily to a man who seemed to have some sort of baby dragon for sell. Uninterested Salazar looked around, searching for any strong looking men. His eyes stopped on a strawberry blonde man walking through the crowd, looking slightly glum, but fairly healthy. He wore no robes, which meant he was a squib, but some manual labor needed to be done, and squibs had a hard time getting money, so he figured he'd approach the man.

He came up and introduced himself to the confused man, who turned from mildly annoyed to shocked in a matter of seconds when Salazar spoke his name. He bowed deeply.

"Slytherin sir! I thought you would be older! No, I mean er…well you see…" He trailed off blushing and Salazar forced himself not to roll his eyes.

"You are a squib?" He asked. The man nodded dumbly. "How would you like to work for some money?" He asked and the man's eyes lit up at this. Salazar smiled. "We'll tell you more about out plans once we've gathered more people. We are meeting at the tavern at dusk."

"Yes sir! I'll be there, sir!" He said. He started to turn away but Salazar stopped him.

"What exactly is your name?" He inquired.

"Oh excuse me! Malfoy is the name. My family disowned me, so I've changed it to that." He said.

"Alright then, Malfoy. See you at dusk." He said and turned away, seeing Godric smirking at him.

"Good job." He said and Salazar rolled his eyes.

"Any fool could have done it." He said.

"Oh, well that's good for me, huh?" Godric said. "Being as I'm an idiot who wakes people up for flying stars and all." His tone turned cold and he turned, walking off, leaving Salazar rooted to the spot.

His mouth would have been hanging open if he were more of a commoner. That little bastard had read his parchment!

Oooo0000oooO

The rest of the day was spent with Godric and Salazar stead fast ignoring one another as they gathered people. Godric met a small group of friends about his age who all signed up eagerly. Snape, Potter, and Black. Salazar found a werewolf sleeping in an alley who could perform magic and took pity. He said his name was Lupin.

At dusk everyone was gathered excitedly around the tavern, curious about what they were going to work on. There were a few families, but mostly young men. Rowena, Helga, Salazar, and Godric all stood, anxiously waiting for Slytherin.

The man arrived just after sun set and stood before the younger people, facing the small crowd.

"My name is Salazar Slytherin. Many of you must have met my son already. I have gathered you all here because of a dream. Because the four heroes of the war wanted something. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw have died, but I remember their dream. The dream to have a school built so that all children may come and learn. So that wizards will be organized and powerful, to prevent any further war with the muggles. If you feel you are not ready for this dawning task, leave now." He paused, and no one moved. "Good, then let us leave." He turned and walked away, the four youngsters following, and the crowd following them. A nice, short speech, just how Slytherin liked it.

Now that they had their workers, all they needed was to lift their wands or their backs, and begin work.

Salazar felt like grinning as widely as Godric was. They were finally going to build the school!

_Sorry for the slight delay. I have no real excuse other then not being about to write properly for a bit. But I was able to get this out. Yes, some of the characters here are ancestors of some modern day characters, and you're going to like the irony of them. I've already shown some of it._

_The Draco/Neville story might be a little longer then expected, but don't worry, I will start soon!_


	4. The Helping Hands

_Chapter Four_ **The Helping Hands**

Salazar sat with Godric and a group of boys around his own age, looking at them all. His father had told him socializing with those his own age could pay off in later years, and he figured he might as well take his advice. So they boys sat around their own fire that night chatting with each other excitedly, all looking quite happy that the sons of Slytherin and Gryffindor were talking to them. Salazar doubted Godric had the same motivations as himself, however. No, more likely, he actually wanted _friends_.

"What about some names, hmm?" Salazar asked.

"Oh, I'm Potter, this is Black, that's Snape. Snape's a muggle. One of the only ones in the village. Most of the village likes him, though. Won them all over with that charm of his." He grinned and Snape smirked back.

"M-M-M-" Malfoy attempted to say his name, but he was still awed by Salazar.

"Malfoy, yes I know. And you're Lupin." Salazar's eyes fell to the only boy that looked like he'd rather not be here. He watched Black perk up as his eyes fell on Lupin but chose to ignore it. Lupin nodded.

"I'm Longbottom." A shy looking boy said, who smiled softly at Godric. Godric beamed at him.

"You'll never guess how he got that name." Potter said, and was about to launch into what was probably a story Salazar would spend his life wishing he could forget when Longbottom interrupted him.

"Helga and Rowena sure are pretty. Prettier then the girls in our village." He said.

"Oh no! There's a real pretty girl back at the village. She's so wonderful…" Potter sighed, going off on a daydream of the witch he was thinking about and Black and Snape both shook their heads at him.

"And she thinks he's horrible." Black said, laughing at James' sad sigh. "Besides, I don't think any girls are pretty."

Godric, for the first time, spoke. "Oh, you're into blokes as well, then?" The whole group stared at him with slightly parted mouths and Black nodded slowly.

_Typical. _Salazar thought.

"It's not uncommon." Salazar said. He had nothing against homosexuals, really, and didn't want any fights to start out over something as trivial as sexuality. They would all be fighting over how the school should be built in due time.

"Especially not in our village." Lupin mumbled to himself and Salazar raised an eyebrow. He sounded almost sad when he said this, but everyone else was busy still being gob smacked by Godric's confession to notice this.

Godric did give Salazar a worried glance, however, and Salazar nodded back at him.

Oooo0000oooO

"Do you think the werewolf is gay as well?" Godric asked as he and Salazar walked along the forest the next day, trying to find a river he swore he heard when he first arrived.

"I don't know, but I doubt that that was why he sounded so sad. I found him in an alley next to a brothel. It could very well be that people took advantage of him." He said and Godric looked positively scandalized.

"Did you see the way Black looked at him? What is he's one of Lupin's 'visitors'? We can't let Black near him, that's horrible! I should…I should-"

"You should mind your own business. I doubt that was the case. Black, Snape, and Potter are young and innocent. They hardly seem malicious." Salazar dodged out of the way of a plant trying to grab at him.

"Unlike this forest." Godric said dryly as an angry bird squawked at him from a low branch.

Salazar chuckled softly. "My my, not always an over excited child, are we?" He asked, and Godric glared at him.

"Of you must know, I'm in a bad mood because last night Longbottom, Malfoy, and some men cornered me and started calling me all sorts of horrible names I don't wish to repeat because of my preference for men." He said stiffly. "And while I know this must amuse you to no end-"

"What? Who were the men? Malfoy and Longbottom are young, but they have no excuse for such behaviors! Speaking that way to the son of Gryffindor, no less!" Salazar was furious. Godric was an idiot, a child, and quite annoying, but his sexuality was hardly a reason to taunt him.

Godric looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well, thank you, I guess. But I don't need you to defend me. I'm quite able to do that."

"Oh really? Just because you went on a rage and started slashing people in the battlefield doesn't make you powerful, Godric. Your fame reminds me of a woman with your little waist and hips." Just to piss off an already scandalized looking Godric he reached out, running his hands down Godric's slightly curvy and thin sides. His hands froze on Godric's hips, however, when he realized how intimate the action was. He stared at Godric who was now blushing at him, looking even more like a girl. Their faces were awfully close.

"I hear water." Salazar said and hurried off, leaving Godric standing where he was. He bit down on his lip hard, feeling blood seep over his chin before he composed himself and hurried after Salazar. When Salazar asked about it he said he had simply run into a thorny plant, but Salazar knew what bite marks looked like.

Oooo0000oooO

They found the river nearly an hour of uncomfortable silence later, and not a moment to soon. They were dirty, sweaty, and bloody from the forest, and Salazar immediately began to undress to have a nice wash off before walking back through the forest.

Godric, however, sat down on the edge, took off his boots, and slipped his feet in the water.

"What are you doing? You need a nice cold rinse just as bad as I do." Salazar said and Godric shook his head.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Oh you liar. Come on with it. You look just as bad as me." Salazar rolled his eyes. He was far beyond controlling himself as he had spent all morning walking through a hot forest that attacked him looking for a river he didn't even know existed for sure.

Godric hesitated another moment then undressed as well and slipped in too, a smile forming on his lips as he felt the cool water. He winched when his wound began to bleed from the movement and Salazar sighed. Stupid kid.

He came over and held out his wand, healing the wound. Godric reached up and touched his lower lip then grinned at Salazar. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now wash that blood off." Salazar said, and promptly shoved Godric back into the water.

The boys continued to fight one another for nearly an hour, laughing and splashing and sneaking. Salazar finally announced that they should probably head back and they both got out and began to dress while fixing the tears in their clothes with their wands. When they were both dressed again they headed back, making a path with their wands as they went. It was a slow process, and it was dusk when they finally arrived back.

The sight before them left them in awe.

All day the wizards and few witches had been working on the castle, and two large rooms had been built. They both ran the rest of the way towards it and up the stone steps, stopping in front of wooden doors big enough for a giant to fit through. The doors opened on their own and they walked in. It was wonderful inside. A large fireplace burned off to the side, and the floor was marble. But the room beyond was even more wonderful. He headed towards the entrance of it. All the workers were there, looking at their own handy work proudly. Some had dropped form exhaustion already and were sleeping to recover their magic, but many just sat or stood grinning.

The room was huge, as big as some noblemen's houses! And when he looked up, expecting a finely crafted ceiling, he was met with the night sky, and suddenly he didn't know why everyone was so proud.

"You forgot the ceiling!" Godric cried, and there was an eruption of laughter.

"No, we did not." Slytherin said, walking over to them. "While you two were playing in the forest-" Salazar snorted. Slytherin stopped and turned his sharp gaze at his son. "What was that?"

"We were not playing. We found the river and made a path to it while you were building, father." Salazar said and Slytherin's eyes narrowed. "And we didn't forget half the path, as you have forgotten your ceiling, so I'd say we did fairly well."

"As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, the ceiling is not forgotten. It is enchanted by a spell of my own to show what the sky outside looks like. A word now, Salazar." He grabbed his son's arm and brought him out of the giant hall. Salazar glanced back and saw Godric giving him a look of pity and his mouth formed into a grin, which Godric matched upon seeing it.

Maybe the child wasn't that bad. He turned to look at his father's angry face and sighed. He was in for it, but he could hardly bring himself to care.


	5. The Dungeons of Hogwarts

_Chapter Five_**The Dungeons**

"_September 30 907_

_I haven't had the chance to write in so long because I've been so busy, and my father took away my parchment, but I finally got some time and paper today. The school is becoming big. We've finished the main parts, and now we're adding towers. The dungeons are the only finished part of the whole place at the moment. My father and Helga both built common rooms here, but Rowena and Godric were quick to disagree, and built their own in towers. Oh well. I rather enjoy the dungeons. Godric and I spend a lot of time here. That's another new thing. Godric and I. It feels so natural to be his friend, and he's probably the best one I've ever had. We spend a lot of time together, reading, or just talking. It's nice. It's been like this ever since the time spent in the forest._"

"Salazar?" Godric said and Salazar looked up and smiled. Godric smiled back. "What are you doing?" He asked, looking around Salazar's front room. His writing desk was here, along with his fireplace, a couch, some chairs, and several bookshelves. Godric sat down on the rug in front of the fireplace and stretched before getting comfy. Salazar joined him a moment later and they lay facing each other.

"I was just writing. I'm glad we're finally able to relax. Father says we'll be able to get students in by the end of next summer." Salazar said and Godric nodded.

"I'm glad. I'm so nervous about teaching, though. What if I'm bad at it?" He sighed and Salazar shook his head.

"You're so social, I'm sure you'll do great. It's me I'm worried about. I'm excited about being able to teach children about Transfiguration, though. It's something a lot of wizards don't know, and it's so useful!"

Godric nodded. "Rowena's going to be a great teacher for them the learn how to defend themselves. I have to admit, Defensive Spells class was a great idea. Rowena always has great ideas. I wonder how many kids are going to be all that interested in Helga's animals. It is pretty handy to at least know what Magical Creature is trying to attack you, though." He smiled at this.

"You're still going to teach charms, then?" Salazar asked and Godric nodded.

"Someone needs to." He whispered.

"I'm worried about my father teaching potions. He's not very young anymore. I worry he'll sniff to many potions and kill himself."

"You can't change your father and you know it." Godric said and Salazar laughed at this.

They laid in silence for a while before Salazar's eyes began to slide closed. Godric watched him for several moments as his breathing evened out, and leaned forward, leaving a trail of kisses down Salazar's face, stopping on his lips and kissed them softly before pulling away. Salazar didn't move.

Godric got up and left and Salazar touched his lips gently, his eyes opening. He hadn't stopped Godric from kissing him, but hadn't stopped him from leaving either. What did this mean?

He was once again unaware of his father watching.

Oooo0000oooO

"I think we should use the family crests for the houses." Godric said happily. "Mine is a lion, with red and gold." The five of them sat at a small table, having breakfast while the works milled around four long tables.

"Oh, that is a wonderful idea!" Helga cried.

"I agree." Slytherin said, thinking of the snake on his own crest. "Salazar, you are a fair artist, perhaps you can draw a crest for the whole school and combine our crests on it, and we'll have the students wear our family crests to show what house they are under."

"Alright." Salazar said softly. "But we need a name for the school." Everyone grew silent at this.

"Hog warts." Godric cursed to himself, having completely forgotten this detail, and everyone's expression changed to surprise and then soft smiles at the name.

"It's perfect." Helga said.

"What?" Godric asked, wondering if he had missed someone say a name.

"Hogwarts!" Rowena cried. "It's brilliant!"

"Hog warts?" Godric repeated, blinking and Salazar laughed and brought out a quill and some parchment and began to draw a large H, smiling to himself. Godric was so silly.

He glanced at his father, who was glaring at him and blinked, but the glare was gone, and he was surveying the workers.

What had_ that _been about? Salazar wondered.


	6. Mind Game

Tsuki no Wish – Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Lady Devonna and I thought it would be nice if their ancestors were friends with each other. Irony can be fun! And I haven't brought Pettigrew into the story yet, have I? I'm not sure when I will. There's more Snape, Black, and Potter interaction in this chapter, so I'm sure you'll like that.

_NATWEST – I can safely say that no, the Weasley's ancestor is not a squib. He's not in the story yet, but he will be soon!_

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_(Please note that I have not read the book J.K. wrote on Quidditch, and the information about it is probably incorrect.) _

_Chapter Six _**Mind Game  
**

Salazar stared at the three boys zooming around on broomsticks. Broomsticks! Everyone else sat around the yard as well, watching them in fascination. Salazar had no idea how they had gotten the muggle, Snape, able to ride a flying broomstick. They zoomed around in a circle, then someone pulled something out. Now they were passing a ball to each other, laughing excitedly.

Black rammed into Potter when Snape threw the ball a little hard, and turned to watch in horror as his friend zoomed towards the ground.

Godric and Salazar, who had been sitting together, jumped to their feet and waved their wands, stopping Potter in mid air, just inches from Salazar's face.

"Hey there, Slytherin baby." Potter said and Salazar snorted in disgust, jerking his wand and letting the man fall to the ground at Salazar's feet.

"Aw, what crawled up your ass and died?" Potter asked, getting up and grinned at Salazar. Godric let out a snort of laughter behind him and Salazar's cheeks turned pink.

"Hey, are you okay?" Snape said, hurrying over to Potter, Black just behind him.

Before Potter could answer, however, Salazar spoke. "How did a muggle ride a charmed broom?" He asked and the boys suddenly looked sheepish.

"We'll he's not totally muggle. We've been teaching him magic. He's got no wand, of course, but he can do other things." Black said and Salazar raised his eyebrows.

"Well then he has a wizard in the family." He said but Snape shook his head.

"Muggles as far back as I can trace, sir." He said and Salazar frowned. How could a muggle from a long line of muggles do magic? Perhaps the magic from the city had affected him in a small way.

"Well in any case, what were you all doing up there in the air?" He asked.

"Oh it's a game someone made up and taught to us. Called it Quidditch." Potter said. "We really love it. Would you like me to explain it?"

"Oh yes, please! It looks fun!" Godric said and the five of them sat down and began to talk about it. Godric got Helga and Rowena go come over and join their discussion in it, and soon Godric was proclaiming that it would be a great sport for the students of Hogwarts to play.

All they needed to do was convince Slytherin.

"Are you sure you want to do this alone, Salazar?" Godric asked as they walked together towards Slytherin's rooms.

"I'm sure. He'll listen to me better if we're alone. I'm sure he'll think it's a good idea." Salazar said and stopped in front of his father's door. "I'll be fine! How able a kiss for good luck just in case?" He joked, and was quite surprised when Godric leaned up, pushing their lips together.

Godric pulled back and smiled at Salazar's utterly shocked look and walked off happily, not noticing how Salazar's eyes were drawn to his bottom. He snapped out of his trance when the door flew open and his fathers face, contorted with rage, appeared quite close to his own.

"Inside. Now." He said in a dangerously low voice and Salazar crept into the room, suddenly very pale. He sat down on his fathers couch, feeling rather foolish as the man took a seat across from him, glaring. He was quite for a long time, only glaring, and Salazar's eyes moved away, looking at the fire as it slowly crackled…

"You are my only son!" He roared and Salazar jumped, his eyes going back to his father. "And homosexuals do not reproduce!"

"Father, I'm not a-"

"Explain what just happened, then!"

"_He_ kissed _me_! And he was perfectly friendly!" Salazar could not believe this was happening.

"Explain the time in your rooms, then. Or how you look at him. Ever since you came back from that damned forest you've never left his side! Have you fucked him?" Slytherin was on his feet screaming now.

"Father!" Salazar cried. Not only had his father been spying on him, he had just asked him if he had _fucked_ Godric!

Slytherin took a deep breath. "I apologize, Salazar. That was out of line."

"I have no interest in men, father. I will marry a woman and carry on the family name; you do not have to worry. Godric and I are not lovers." Salazar said, looking into his father's black eyes. After a moment Slytherin nodded.

"I have been getting myself stirred up. The stress of the school…"

"I understand father. You need to rest. I will take care of things for you while you relax a little. We are thinking about building a stadium, in which the children can exercise with a new game that looks quite fun for wizards and witches." He said casually, and Slytherin just nodded again.

"Alright. Do whatever you wish. Now leave me." He said. Salazar nodded and left the room.

He let out a breath as he closed the door.


	7. The First Student

_NATWEST – You're so nice! And he's not really. He seems a little homophobic, but it's just because Salazar is his only heir. He wants the family name to go on!_

_The Lady Morana – Yes, he does, doesn't he?_

_Won't be updating for a bit, guys. My aunt's funeral is soon. I should be back by Monday at the lastest!_

_Chapter Seven_ Th**e First Student**

"_November 30, 907_

_Today, we got our very first student. A thin redheaded man with a pureblood family showed up, requesting us to teach his son. Weasley seems nice enough. He kind of reminds me of Godric, but of course, he's not nearly as fun to be around or as pretty._"

Salazar furiously scratched out the word 'pretty', frowning to himself. Where had that come from? When had he started to think of another man as attractive? And what did that mean?

He was drawn from his thoughts, when the person of his internal woes attached himself to Salazar's side. He looked down at the blonde sternly, and Godric sighed, letting go.

"You really need to loosen up, Salazar." He said, pouting pathetically and Salazar rolled his eyes.

"I have nothing to loosen up about. You clinging to me so doing nothing for my bad mood, so leave." He snapped.

"But I need to tell you something!" Godric cried. Salazar glared at him. Both sat in silence for nearly a minute.

"Well what is it?!" Salazar finally snapped and Godric stood up.

"Stop being an ass hole, first of all!" He said, suddenly become serious. "And secondly, we handed Snape a wand today, and he did magic with it."

Salazar stared.

"Yeah I know, exactly. And Helga is really excited, and your dad is pissed. He looked like he wanted to break the wand. Helga thinks that muggles are going to start doing magic now, but we can't figure out how. And now we're all trying to figure out a way to detect magic, so that even muggle born people who don't know about magic will have the chance to learn it."

Salazar continued to stare. Muggles doing magic, without a wizard in the family? That was crazy! How was that even possible? Maybe Snape was lying about his family.

"Anyways, I'm going to go meet with our student and talk to him a bit about what he expects out of a school, you want to come?" Godric said, snapping Salazar out of his thoughts. Salazar nodded and got up, following after the other man. He noticed how Godric walked a little stiffly, meaning he was angry, and probably with Salazar. Great.

He had to deal with an angry father, a pissed Godric, a muggle doing magic, and a terrified little kid. Today was just getting better and better.

They found Weasley sitting on a couch, looking nervous. The boy was about thirteen, and jumped when the two entered his room. He got up to bow, but Godric stopped him.

"Relax, we just want to talk." Godric said, sitting down on the couch with Weasley next to him. Salazar had no choice but to sit on the other side.

"So tell me, what classes are you expecting to take while here for the next year?" Godric asked and Weasley frowned.

"Well..." He began. "My dad said that I was going to learn spells, and uhm…how to make potions…and how to defend myself." He muttered.

"Yes, along with Transfiguration, and about magical creatures." Godric said and Weasley nodded.

"Well I'm just glad I don't have to take anymore history classes! Father insisted I take them, and they are quite horrible." Weasley shivered at the thought.

"History?" Salazar said. "But your history is important. Perhaps we should make that a class." He said and heard Weasley groan. Salazar and Godric just smiled at each other. He'd get over it.

Oooo0000oooO

Salazar was exploring one of the new towers one night, when he happened upon something very interesting. Malfoy and a young woman in the throws of passion. Salazar began to inch away, intent on heading back towards his room, when he realized something. He hadn't felt any lust when he saw the couple. He had happened upon things like this before, and had found himself with a problem, but for some reason he had felt nothing, and he doubted it had anything to do with maturity.

He dreamt that night, of the couple. But no, not Malfoy and the girl, it was himself in Malfoy's place. And instead of the girl, it was Godric.

When Salazar woke up, he found he had reacted to that dream very well.

He sighed as he looked down at himself, feeling like a teenage boy all over again. He reached down and began to take care of his problem, not noticing when his door began to open.

A cliffhanger! I don't do that much, but I'm SO tired right now, and really wanted to be done writing. Long chapter next time to make up for it. And a preview, because I feel kinda bad for making this half the chapter I had planned, and leave you hanging for days!

Next chapter – Salazar learns more about Snape's magical powers, and they find a way to locate magical muggles. Slytherin is very angry about this, among other things.


	8. Lycans and Muggles

_NATWEST – Well I wasn't planning on it, but I mean, if I get a bunch of people saying they want a little pregnant Godric, I might consider it. XD M-preg amuses me, so it might be fun. As long as I'm not the one having the babies, that is. And yes! I rather like my Malfoy, so you'll see more of him later on._

_Coffee2lover – Okay! XD_

_The Lady Morana – Shhh! I'm on the computer updating, just because I love my fans that much! You're going to feel even more sorry for Salazar later on.  
_

_SevHar15 – No, but he's pretty lucky it wasn't!_

_Chapter Eight_**Lycans and Muggles**

"Oh!" Was all Godric said. Salazar stared at the other boy, realizing that the very reason he was doing this was standing right in front of him. Godric stared back for several moments before finally getting himself together and turning, quickly hurrying from the room.

Well that had been nice and embarrassing. But he was here for a reason, darn it. "Salazar!" He called from the room next to Salazar's bedroom. "There's something wrong with the werewolf, Lupin. He needs help."

Salazar emerged, tying his pants and still blushing. He nodded to Godric who led him off. He was grateful when the other man chose not to say anything about what he had seen.

They went to a different room in the dungeons. Rowena, Helga, and Slytherin were already there. Black was kneeling on the ground with Lupin in his arms. There were cuts and gashes all over him. Normally he was slightly beaten from his changes, but this was worse. Much worse.

"Salazar, this boy is dieing, and I have decided that our combined efforts will be needed to heal him." Slytherin said by way of explanation. They were the most powerful witches and wizards in the whole castle, Salazar knew. Each brought out their wands, pointing them at Lupin. Black soothed the half conscious boy with soft words as the spell started, and slowly the wounds began to close.

When they had finished the tired spell casters all collapsed on the floor with the exception of Slytherin, who leaned against the wall.

"Why exactly did you attack yourself so badly last night?" Helga asked. She was very close to Lupin because of her love for magical creatures.

"Because my son was born, and the werewolf wished to be with him." Lupin mumbled. "I was used as an experiment, by a witch. She used my body to get pregnant, and then attempted to make the child human. A way to cure the lycanthrope disease. I believe she has succeeded, because she surely would have killed him if she had not, and I can feel his presence still."

"We have to go get the child." Black said immediately. He was even closer to Lupin then Helga, and refused to let him suffer. He could also understand the need to protect ones child, as he had left a lovely lady back home with his seed in his belly, whom he intended to marry upon his return, and had spent many nights awake worrying about her and the child.

"It might be dangerous in this weather." Godric said. "It's like a snow storm out there, and we have yet to put charms on the castle grounds to prevent bad weather. We'll have to wait until it's safer." He wanted to save the child as well, who might very well become a student at the school one day, but he didn't want anyone to die looking for him.

Black started to protest, but Lupin stopped him. "He's right. It's fine." He said softly and Black just nodded, frowning down at his friend. Salazar stood and helped Godric to his feet while his father helped the girls up. Godric swayed slightly when Salazar let him go, and the Slytherin heir quickly grabbed him again when he began to fall. Leave it to the idiot to put to much power into a spell. He picked Godric up bridal style despite the man's protests.

"You're going to fall if you stand, stop complaining." He said, carrying him out of the room and ignoring his father's angry glares.

"Salazar…what if that woman hurts the baby before we get there in time?" Godric murmured. He knew of course, there was nothing they could do, but he could sill be worried, right?

"I've already thought of that." Salazar said happily, coming into his rooms and sitting the boy down on his bed. He closed his door, and then began to hiss. Godric stared at him in wonder. He was aware that Salazar and his father spoke to snakes, but he had never actually seen them do it.

He yelped and jumped when he felt something slither across his legs. He had been to busy staring at Salazar to notice something crawl on the bed. He watched as a long black snake curled around him.

"Relax Godric." Salazar said. "It's being nice to you." To nice, in fact. Salazar listened to the snake; glad Godric couldn't understand the hissed words.

"_Yes, you will be important to my master someday…very important…_"

Godric saw Salazar hiss again and the snake slithered away and up Salazar's leg. There was a brief discussion and then the snake was off, returned to the shadows. "He'll watch the woman for us." He informed Godric who just nodded dumbly, still in shock. Salazar sat down next to him on the four-poster bed. "Godric, are you alright? You know I wouldn't have let the snake hurt you." He said softly and Godric blinked up at him strangely.

Godric struggled to think of what to say, but was saved from having to speak when Salazar leaned forward, kissing him. It was quick and gentle, and when Salazar pulled away Godric rested his head against the dark hard man's shoulder.

"I don't understand you." Godric said and Salazar laughed.

"I've been told that many times in my life." He said, stroking Godric's thigh. "I don't love you, Godric." He said and Godric nodded. "But I must admit, I like you more then I should."

"Your father knows." Godric said.

"I know." Salazar wasn't stupid enough to think he could hide anything from the man. Besides, the glares were enough the show he knew, not to mention the conversation they had recently had.

"He attacked me yesterday." Godric said and Salazar tensed under his cheek. "Knocked me to the ground and threatened me, then kicked me a couple times. Is he going mad?"

"I'm afraid so." Salazar said. "Mother saw it coming before her death, and he's been saying strange things to me lately. I only hope we finish the school before he completely looses his mind. He is not a bad man, you know. A decent father, a good husband. But he is old. Older then most live to be, even in this day. And losing everyone in his life but me has taken his toll. My sister's death before we came here was just too much for him, I believe. I tried not to believe it, but I'm going to have to face the truth."

Godric sighed and fell back in the bed, reaching up to stroke Salazar's hair, coaxing the other man to lay down with him. They cuddled into one another, Salazar holding Godric's waist while he held Salazar's neck.

"I love you, Sal." Godric whispered, figuring he'd be honest. He started to pull away when he heard Salazar laugh, but the man held him firm.

"I'm not laughing at your confession. Merely what you called me." Salazar said quickly, not wishing to deal with a pissy Godric.

"Would you prefer 'Zar'?" Godric asked.

"Depends, would you like 'Ric'?" Salazar challenged and Godric smiled.

"Point taken." He said and Salazar grinned down at him.

"You really thought I'd laugh at your feelings?" He asked.

"Well madness dose run in the family." Godric sniffed. They spent the rest of the chilly afternoon talking and cuddling, and this time, Salazar was sure they weren't being watched.

Oooo0000oooO

"_December 2, 907_

_Today, Godric and I saw for ourselves that Snape was not lying about doing magic, and a quick spell was enough to prove he is muggle. It is my belief that when he marries his muggle betrothed then the magic will be stamped out, but perhaps it will surface again in later years. Helga and Rowena asked Godric and I to help them find a way to discover young muggles with magical powers, and after much discussion, we believe we have found a way. The only problem is my father, but I've decided to speak to him myself. I guess we shall see how well that goes._"

Oooo0000oooO

Godric stood outside Slytherin's door, waiting for Salazar. His mind felt like it was on over load. He was quite pleased Rowena had found out how to track down wizards and witches born of muggles, and then he was worried how Slytherin would react, and he was nervous about the ever approaching class he would be teaching; as they now had fifteen students lined up, and he couldn't seem to get his mind off how wonderful Salazar was. He was brave enough to face his father, and such a great kisser.

Oh Merlin, how had he fallen in love at such a horrible time?

He jumped when Salazar opened the door and rushed to him, glad to see he did not look hurt.

"Father took it fairly well." He said. This worried him more then if his father had taken his badly. Slytherin hated muggles, and yet he had agreed quickly to let their magical offspring have a chance to learn from the school. He kept the thoughts to himself when he saw Godric's happy face and quickly led the other man away from his father's door, wondering just what was on his father's mind.


	9. Spring Flowers

_The Lady Morana – Hmm…maybe he's not up to anything, and Salazar is being suspicious?_

_SevHar15 – Oh, don't relax yet!_

_Chapter Nine_ **Spring Flowers**

"_March 10 908_

_The bad weather continued for many month, and it is only now that we are able to leave the castle. But the most wonderful thing has happened, putting us all in good cheer to save Lupin's baby. Godric woke me up at the crack of dawn brought me out of the dungeons. Everyone was gathered around the entrance hall's doors, looking outside. It was as if spring had bloomed over night. Green was everywhere, and flowers danced merrily with the soft breeze. Amazing._"

Salazar quickly finished writing and heard Godric calling for him. He stood from the small willow tree he was sitting under and stretched, glancing over at the other boy who was forming a small party to go and retrieve Lupin's baby, whom told anyone would listen was a boy and he was going to name him John. Salazar ran over to him when Godric called again and they looped their arms together, snuggling close despite the nice weather. The small group seemed amused expect for Malfoy and his new bride, who gave them a sour look.

"Alright, we're going to take a wagon to the outside of the town, then walk inside from there. Lupin will lead us to the baby from there, and well formulate a plan from what we find." Godric said, only planning this much because Salazar made him. When Godric met Salazar's eyes for approval, Salazar shook his head. Godric frowned.

"Okay, forget that." Salazar said, causing Potter and Snape to snicker. "You two idiots." He pointed at them and they both froze. "Take Black and get as many brooms as possible. We'll fly in there and surprise her. Lupin, you lead. Godric and I will stay behind you, then Black, Potter, and Snape. After that the Malfoy's. Alright le-"

"Waaaait!" The young Weasley came running towards them and Salazar sighed. This one was defiantly going to be sorted into Godric's house. Weasley came to a stop panting loudly. "I…want to…go…too."

"We don't need a kid." Salazar said and Godric shot him a glare.

"Sure you can come. It will be good experience for you." Godric said and Salazar grabbed his arm, dragging him away and motioned for Black, Snape, and Potter to go get the brooms.

"Do you think that putting one of our students in danger is a good idea, Godric?" Salazar demanded and Godric rolled his eyes.

"There's no danger! I doubt there will even be spells fired if we say our names, Salazar. Come on, I loved doing this stuff when I was his age!" He cried and Salazar began to rub his temples. Gryffindor men were _idiots_.

"Fine." Salazar said tightly. "But you have to watch him." Godric beamed and pecked Salazar on the lips before walking off. Salazar blushed and stood there for a moment, touching his lips, before hurrying after him.

Oooo0000oooO

"'There's no danger! I doubt there will even be spells fired if we say our names, Salazar!'" Salazar mocked Godric as they walked back towards the castle, carrying an unconscious thirteen-year-old boy between them. Behind them walked Lupin cooing over his baby happily while Snape, Potter, and Black gathered around to look down at him, all grinning. Malfoy was half carrying his wife, who was bitching loudly about her purple cheek.

"You remember what I say to well." Godric snapped.

The witch had been extremely pissed, to say the least. They all had torn clothes and bloody noses and black eyes. They had taken her wand and she had full out attacked each one of them.

Lupin had been the one to rush forward and punch her in the face, successfully knocking her out.

The werewolf didn't look the least bit remorseful about it, either, as he held up his son, who regarded him wearily. A quick test had confirmed that it was human, but sick from the spells used to rid him of the werewolf gene, and would probably not live to be very old. Salazar was of the opinion that later generations would be susceptible to the lycanthrope virus, and become infected easily.

After dropping Weasley off with a healer Godric and Salazar left to Salazar's rooms to take care of their own wounds.

They stripped out of their torn clothing and sat together, healing each other with their wands and then stroking the newly restored flesh gently when they had finished.

Salazar leaned forward, kissing Godric's chin where the woman had clawed him after he head healed the wound and Godric giggled, laying back and letting the other man stretch out over him.

"I was worried, you know." Salazar said, running his hand down Godric's side while the smaller man healed the bruises on his back he got after being knocked into the wall.

"Worried, huh?" Godric said, looking up into Salazar's dark eyes.

"Yeah, worried. That fat cow was twice your size." He said, bending his head to lick Godric's neck.

"Aw, I've fought much tougher people, without my wand, even. Remember?" Godric said and Salazar laughed against the flesh under his mouth.

"Yes, but you didn't have that sword of yours this time." He said softly, both hands on Godric's hips now. Godric wrapped his arms around Salazar's back.

"Yes, that sword of mine isn't always there, is it…" Godric muttered, spreading his legs wider so Salazar could settle between them. Godric leaned up and pressed his lips to Salazar's. They kissed passionately, Godric opening his mouth to Salazar's tongue and feeling it stroke the roof of his mouth, before they broke apart, panting slightly. Godric could feel Salazar's manhood against his thigh and smiled up at him, arching his back to press his own against Salazar's stomach.

Salazar grinned down at him and bent his head to suck on his collarbone.

"Ah Sal…azar…I-I'm a virgin." Salazar froze and looked up at Godric, who began to blush.

"You're a virgin, huh?" Salazar raised an eyebrow, smirking.

Godric slapped his shoulder. "Stop making fun of me!"

"I didn't make fun of you!"

"I know that look! Besides, I just figured you might want to kn-mmm…" He was cut off when Salazar kissed him and whimpered slightly when he pulled away.

"It is good information. I certainly can't take you like this on my couch, now can I? Not when it's your first time. You'll just have to wait until I get something romantic planned." He said.

Godric whimpered again, but Salazar ignored it, pulling on some fresh pants and grinning down at Godric, who was still a bit dazed, laying on the couch with his legs spread. He glared when he saw the grin and where Salazar's eyes were and snapped his legs shut, getting up and pulling on some of Salazar's pants.

"You suck." He said moodily and Salazar just wrapped his arms around him, kissing his lips softly.

Salazar pulled away and looked down at Godric, who was still pouting and shook his head, hugging him closer. Godric was pretty cute when he was pouting.

"Come on, I'm tired. You can sleep in my bed tonight." He said and led Godric off towards his bedroom, who immediately stopped pouting at the thought of a nice warm bed.

Oh my God I'm SORRY! I've missed TWO days. I completely freaked out the other day because I realized I didn't remember anything about the Chamber of Secrets, and obviously Godric and Salazar get down there to deposit his diary scrolls. Turns out there wasn't much information in the first place, so I'm going to make it all up! XD I should have probably given you guy's sex for the wait, but it'll be soon, I promise!


	10. The Arranged Marriage

_The Lady Morana – Yeah, they're really snuggly, aren't they? Maybe I need to ruin their fun…_

_SevHar15 –Why, thank you. And I'll keep that in mind._

_No at – If you want me to send you any of the chapters (via e-mail, FF, IM, ect.) then please tell me!_

_Nwfairy- I don't know what that means! You mean your new favorite pairing? XD Sorry, I'm totally not net savvy. My favorite pairing is Snarry, not that anyone really cares._

_And no I will not write a Snarry, we've got enough of those on this site!_

_Other Notes- OMG! I'M SO SORRY! I went back to school! And someone decided my Junior year was meant to have homework every night, and all I could do after I finished it was sleep! I don't know how often I'll be able to update, but it's not my fault! If I had a choice I'd update one a day or more!_

_Chapter Ten_**The Arranged Marriage**

Godric and Salazar sat side by side in the Great Hall, looking at the new students with the other founders. There were now over thirty, and they were all very cute kids. Malfoy had already booked his child for the school, and it wasn't even out of the womb yet. Lupin had also been happy to sign up his son for the school. Slytherin had turned up his nose at the thought of a werewolf going to his school, but Salazar had mentioned the kid wouldn't even change because of the spell that was put on him, and the fact that the kid probably wouldn't make it to 20 from said spell brought out enough pity from his father to allow him to attend.

Things seemed to be going well.

Godric flashed a smile at Salazar, reaching under the table to take his hand and Salazar smiled back. Maybe he was starting to fall in lo-

"Salazar." Slytherin stood behind his son, glaring down at him as the boy turned to face him. Godric dropped Salazar's hand and began to glare at someone behind Slytherin's back coldly.

Salazar noticed this and followed Godric's line of vision to find a rather lovely young woman who looked similar to Rowena minus the big nose.

"Salazar, this is your new bride." Slytherin said triumphantly.

Oooo0000oooO

"_March 15, 908_

_Godric is angry. I could hear him snarling under his breath as he watched me stand and bend down to kiss Miss Angel's hand, greeting her and accepting her as my bride. What else was I supposed to do? Insult my father and a woman in front of the entire hall? And then quite suddenly his snarls stopped, and I could hear sobbing, and did not dare look at him. I could see my father's glee in his eyes and heard the scrape of Godric's chair and his foot steps as he ran away…_"

Oooo0000oooO

Godric ignored the scared workers, cowering behind him and whispering as he angrily blew up stones meant to build the castle. Salazar followed him calmly, repairing them as he went.

Salazar's every attempt to calm Godric were in vain. And the fact that his wedding date was three days away was not helping calm him any. Salazar not only had to deal with his angry lover, but a pushy bride begging for attention, and his father's madness. Salazar had not even courted Angel properly, and yet he was to marry her a week after meeting her.

He saw Godric turn those blazing eyes on him and swallowed, but refused to look away. Godric approached him and Salazar didn't take one step back. The smaller boy stopped inched from him, and although Salazar was looking down at him, he was very much intimidated.

"I told you I loved you." Godric whispered.

"And I heard you say it." Salazar said back.

"But you don't care." Godric finally adverted his eyes, getting suddenly self-conscious. Salazar wrapped his arms around Godric's back.

"I care about you very much, Godric. You are the man I want to be with. But I have a duty to reproduce. To make an heir." He muttered.

"You love her." It wasn't a question.

"I love her because I have to." Salazar replied and Godric shoved him away.

"Fine! Then you can go be with her! I take my love away, Salazar! I don't want to be with a horrible man like you!" Godric turned and ran and Salazar watched him go, feeling like the clouds just closed over him and the world ended.

Oooo0000oooO

Salazar sort of floated through the next few days. He ignored his soon-to-be's flirting, his fathers scolding, and anyone who talked to him. All he saw was Godric. Godric looking at him with hurt then quickly looking away. Godric smiling at a child. Godric's body moving under his clothes as he worked on the castle. Godric, Godric, Godric.

Salazar blinked, wondering when his wedding had started. People sat in wooden chairs in the Great Hall, looking confused or disapproving of the quick marriage. Only his father and the bride looked happy.

But Salazar's eyes didn't linger on the bride walking towards him. He looked at Godric who stood by one of the side doors, looking completely defeated. Godric shouldn't look like that. He was to sweet to have that look on his face. Salazar should go over there and-

He felt an hand grab his and turned to face his smiling bride. She was so pretty. But not like Godric. Her skin was pale instead of golden, making her look sick, and her eyes were dull, showing none of the brightness that Godric's held. And he hair was dark and looked dirty from some oil put in it, instead of bright and clean like Godric's blonde locks. No, she was not pretty. What had he been thinking? Godric was pretty.

Salazar tore his hand away from hers and looked right at his father. "This is not my bride." He said and Slytherin blinked, glancing at Angel to see if she had been switched with some other woman, but found she had not, and looked back at Salazar.

"This is not my bride." Salazar said again and turned away from everyone, to find that Godric was gone from his spot by the door.

Salazar began to run away from his father and Angel, not hearing the gasps or angry yells around him. All he heard was his heart beat pounding in his ears. Oh God, he was in love with Godric!

Oooo0000oooO

Godric stood on his knees, his head bowed in acceptance. While all eyes were on the bride and groom, dirty hands had reached out, snatching him through the door and down a long hidden corridor. Most likely a man Slytherin had hired to kill him. But what Slytherin didn't know was that he was doing Godric a favor. He had been planning on killing himself that night with his father's sword.

Dagger in hand the man raised his arm above Godric's tied up and welcoming body. He brought it down and there was a sharp yelp of pain, then blackness.

_That's it! For this chapter, at least. Maybe I'll have to change the story's category to 'tragedy' huh? Keep reading, this isn't the end yet!_


	11. Murder

_The Lady Morana – Oh, he's plotting? Are you positive? Godric can't die, huh? Well let's see if his kidnapper agrees…_

_SevHar15 – Hope this is soon enough for you, hon!_

_This is everyone's warning. This chapter contains naughtiness and CHARACTER DEATH!_

_Chapter Eleven_**Murder**

Harry stood, clutching the parchment in his hands, trembling. He had brought himself out of the story quickly when it happened. When it ended. How could it end like that? How could he have simply died so easily? He turned away, breaking the spell that let him sleep what was happening as the knife came down towards Godric. He couldn't bear to watch his house founder meet such an end.

He had been coming back for weeks to keep reading what happened, as he found the scrolls wouldn't let him take them with him. He was obsessed with knowing what would happen, and had told no one, not even Dumbldore what he was up to.

Harry wanted to walk away now and mourn for Gryffindor and Salazar (how could he think of him as Slytherin, when Salazar's father seemed so much more fit to the name?). He could just leave and be saddened over their doomed romance. But he had to know what happened to Salazar. And Rowena, and Helga, and Sirius's ancestor, and everyone else's. So with a shaky breath he began to read the diary once more, praying for a miracle.

Oooo0000oooO

Salazar held the limp body of Godric in his arms, gently pulling hair from his face, looking down at the one he loved. Far behind him lay the corpse of the man who had taken Godric from him. Salazar had not hesitated to kill the mere muggle with a sweep of his wand.

He stood up, holding Godric's body close to his chest as he walked down the long hidden corridor, and back into the Great Hall. Everyone gasped seeing the cold look on Salazar's face, and the blood trickling down Godric's temple.

Salazar walked right up to his father, who was standing next to the bitch. He let go of Godric's legs, holding him up with his other arm, and punched the man square in the face.

"You hired a muggle to kill him!" He roared in anger. "He was bound with ropes with magical enchantment. How could you do this to me?"

Slytherin was genuinely shocked. He would love to shake the hand of the man who had killed Godric, but he would have never done anything so degrading to his name. Kill the son of Gryffindor? He would never disrespect himself or his old friend in that way!

And Slytherin saw Salazar realize this a moment later, although he showed no sign of regretting punching his father in the face.

Salazar felt an icy chill over him when he saw his father looked so shocked at the accusation. Someone was out to kill the founders, then, if it wasn't his father's doing. But why?

"Oh Salazar!" Lupin cried. His baby was sitting on his lap, looking confused by how upset his father was. "Is he…?"

"No, he is not dead. I killed the muggle before he could kill him, but the muggle fell on him and he bumped his head. He will be fine with he wakes." Salazar said. His love was safe. And he wouldn't let anyone take him from him again like the kidnapper had. He glared at his ex bride and father, as if daring them to say anything against how closely he held the other boy then turned and stalked out of the Great Hall, taking Godric with him.

Years in the future, Harry was dancing with glee.

Oooo0000oooO

"So I can't kill her?" Godric whined. Salazar chuckled from his place licking and sucking on his lover's neck, not bothering to pull away from the wonderful flesh to respond. Godric whimpered when he felt Salazar brush his teeth over the sensitive skin.

"Salazar, what's with you? I only passed out for an hour." He said and his lover finally pulled away to look down at him.

"I told you, Godric. When I realized that I love you, and saw you were gone, I panicked. I was so scared I'd never get to tell you." He said and Godric smiled softly.

"I love you, too." He said and Salazar bent his head, meeting the other's lips in a passionate kiss.

They were both already naked. Salazar had happily shed his wedding robes and thrown them in the fire, and he had taken off Godric's dirty formal robes before laying him down in his bed, shortly before the small blonde woke up.

Godric hissed went he felt Salazar's teasing hand sliding slowly up his thigh, not moving to touch his begging manhood fast enough. He glared at Salazar's smirk, and groaned in frustration when the hand moved around his backside instead. The angry groan was quickly replaced with a happy moan, however, when he felt Salazar's finger inside of him.

"You are evil." Godric declared and Salazar just shook his head, adding another finger and wiggling them around, causing him to moan again.

Godric arched his back, and Salazar knew there was little time for foreplay. They were both eager to seal their relationship once and for all.

Salazar mounted Godric after applying some spit (there was no time to get up and find oil), and slid inside his lover, sighing happily at the feeling, and was quite pleased to hear Godric's ecstatic cry.

So much for virginity.

Salazar moved against Godric, letting go of all things respectable in favor of screaming right along with Godric at the joy of finally being with him. He didn't care who heard, who saw, who knew he was making love to this wonderful person.

Godric didn't last very long, but Salazar did. Godric's orgasms were explosive and he never did figure out just how many times he came that night. Salazar went on forever, and it was nearly dawn before the man gave one final shout before falling over in exhaustion, asleep in an instant.

Godric giggle softly to himself, stroking Salazar's sticky hair fondly. He didn't care how dirty he was now. He was finally with Salazar Slytherin. He was finally where he belonged.

_Come on people, do you really think I would kill Godric? And there was character death, the kidnapper died! Slytherin really didn't do it. REALLY! You'll never guess who did, though! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did!_

_Oh and someone mentioned they wanted m-preg, but no one else said anything about it. If you want m-preg you have to speak up now, it I'm just going to forget about the idea._


	12. Slytherin's Plot

_Wow, you all had something to say to me about m-preg, huh? The obvious majority of you wanted m-preg or didn't care. The Lady Morana and SevHar15 were the main factors in my decision, because I figured I owed such wonderful reviewers. It was a hard decision, but I've decided to do the m-preg. It actually fit into my plot easily, although don't expect Godric to be pregnant right away! Thank you all for your input._

_Nwfariry – My first reviewer for that chapter! I'm glad you could get your m-preg. XD_

_Kei White – I don't think Harry can keep his secret forever…_

_NATWEST – The bride to be, huh? She seems to have a good motive, doesn't she?_

_SevHar15 – Yes, his little jig was adorable, wasn't it. Thank you darling, you're wonderful!_

_The Lady Morana – Lupin? It's not a horrible theory…just not a popular one. I hope my reason for pregnancy will be good enough for you. None of that "soul mates can make babies" crap, don't worry._

_Hyper hangover- I love your name! You are a very intelligent person, and you've given more then one hint towards my future plot in your review. Go you!_

_Leilia – I'm glad you like Harry. I was worried about including him in chapters after the first, but it seems people didn't mind. And there will be two babies…but maybe not in the way you expected…_

_Keep the reviews coming! The Lady Morana, this chapter is for you!_

_Chapter Twelve _**Slytherin's Plot**

Slytherin smiled to himself as his quill starched the parchment rolled out on the desk. He had taken to his son's habit of writing his thoughts, and found it not only a relaxing thing, but also a good way to map his plans. However, he was now worried what his son might be planning against him with his own diaries. He would have to read the little homo's parchments, or simply light them on fire.

He paused a moment, looking at the words he had just written

"…_soon, I will be finished building. School is soon to start, and it must be done before the remaining students arrive…I will begin my plan after the birth…_"

He smirked to himself and began to write again.

Oooo0000oooO

"My father is remarrying." Godric looked up at Salazar's words as he entered the room. "To the bitch, no less." He spat. He glared at Godric in annoyance when the boy began to giggle. "I don't see why this is so amusing to you."

"Well I think it is quite fitting she be with an insane old man." Godric said teasingly and Salazar cocked an eyebrow.

"Old man, huh? Someday I will be old, you realize." He said as he approached his lover.

"Well when that happens, I'll simply have to run away and find someone younger to-" He yelped then went into a fit of giggles as Salazar jumped on him and began to tickle his ribs.

Oooo0000oooO

"Malfoy, you do realize it is a little early in the morning for a social call?" Salazar said dryly as he looked at the young strawberry-blonde man. The man sneered at him. As if he didn't know it was nearly three at night.

"Do not give me cheek. I've heard some strange sounds coming from a bathroom near my room, and it is keeping my son awake." He snapped. "I would go to your father, but he is not in his rooms, and as I did not wish to wake the ladies, I came here."

Salazar sighed and glanced over his shoulder at Godric, who was still sleeping peacefully, having moved over to Salazar's side of the bed to soak up the warmth he had left behind.

He pulled on a cloak over his nightgown before nodding to Malfoy to lead the way to the source of the noise, figuring it was probably a student.

He strolled into the bathroom casually, putting on his best teacher face, preparing to scold insomniac students, and was met with a shocking sight nearly causing him to lose composure. There was a giant hole extending downwards from the wall, leading into darkness. He turned and told Malfoy to go to bed before walking across the room quietly and examining the hole.

Pulling out his wand he lit it and saw that it was a tunnel of some sort. He glanced around a moment before deciding there was only one course of action to take.

He jumped in.

Godric's stupidity was rubbing off on him.

Salazar felt as if he was going leagues beneath the schools foundation, where even spiders and worms did not inhabit. He was thrown ungracefully onto a stone floor and quickly brought himself to his feet, holding his wand up to look around the room.

It was fairly plain, actually. Just stone and a small underground stream flowing slowly down one wall. There was a long tunnel leading off from the main room and with a feeling of dread as to who or what had made this place under the school, he began to walk down the tunnel.

Oooo0000oooO

"Salazar?" Godric stared at his white-faced love. He looked terrified, something Godric wasn't used to seeing on the strong willed man. He got out of bed and crossed the room, and let out a shocked yelp when Salazar clung to him protectively, smothering his lips with his own.

They kissed heatedly for several moments before Godric pulled away, frowning at his lover.

"Now tell me what's the matter." He demanded.

Salazar swallowed hard a moment, looking down at Godric's stomach, before looking up, his dark eyes meeting Godric's bright ones.

"My father has killed Angel." He whispered.

Oooo0000oooO

After a while of walking, Salazar saw a light up a head. He could hear the soft, muffled screams of a woman and he inched closer, dread filling every cell in his body.

_He would have screamed at the sight before him if he could make a sound. His father was bent over Angel's naked body, pulling a child right from her stomach. She had not been pregnant a week ago when he had been about to marry her. No, she had been quite thin. This was a magically rushed birth, which was very dangerous. His father paid no mind to the insides he was tearing from her body, and the child was free with a loud wail, looking the image of Salazar's portrait as a newborn. Angel's body stilled and Slytherin let out a loud insane laugh._

"_Do not fret, little one." Slytherin said. "For you won't be alone for long. Soon, you'll have a young nephew, thanks to that idiot Griffindor and my son." At this Salazar turned and ran. He had to return to his lover!_

------------

Were any of you expecting that? Yes, the baby is Slytherin's. So, what do you think he plans to do with the babies? Nope, Godric isn't pregnant yet, I promise!


	13. Harry’s Surprise

_Kei White – Oh yes, it is thickening. And this chapter should help with that wonder._

_Hyper hangover – Yes, I think it is safe to say Salazar's little brother is Voldemort's ancestor._

_NATWEST – You're not alone, don't worry. The last chapter was composed of two put together really, and I didn't want short chapters, so I made them into one. However, this one is designed to help people better understand what just happened._

_Nwfairy – Yes, he is a freak, isn't he? But that's why I like him!_

_The Lady Morana – Look at above review. XD I dunno, why would he hate to be related to two house founders if he was? Godric was pureblooded, and powerful, after all. But no, he is related to Slytherin Sr. kid._

_This is a special chapter! Completely in the present, the last chapter will be better explained. I figured everyone would need a little bit of a break too before getting back into the excitement. As thirteen is my favorite number, it will also have a juicy little surprise! Enjoy._

_Chapter Thirteen_**Harry's Surprise**

Harry Potter was confused. He sat against a stone wall, looking at the shelf of parchment. He had found several things in Salazar's writings that didn't make much since. It seemed every time Harry looked at the walls of the castle it was marble, when the only marble Harry knew of was the staircase that lead from the entrance hall. Everything else was stone. And male pregnancy wasn't possible, was it? How did Slytherin think he was going to get Godric pregnant? And what did the babies have to do with the chamber of secrets?

The chamber of secrets had been made to kill muggle born children so why was the very room he sat in now attached to the chamber?

He supposed that it was built at some point by Godric and Salazar themselves. When he looked around he's catch flashes of memories that he had not yet read about in the diary pages.

He took a shaky breath, knowing he'd only get his answers if he read more. He got up and reached for a new parchment when he heard movement behind him.

Harry froze, terrified. He'd been found. But by whom or what? He turned around slowly and only slightly relaxed at the sight of the small snake slithering towards him.

Experimentally, he hissed softly at it. "_Is there something I can help you with?_"

The snake raised up, but said nothing. Harry frowned as it watched him closely. He moved around the room and all the while the snake just watched.

If it was sent by Voldemort, it would have struck, right? And he would not be foolish enough to send a snake that wasn't even as long as Harry was tall. Deciding the snake meant no harm; he pulled out a parchment, glancing at the snake. He received no objection, so he began to open the parchment, only it wouldn't open. Harry pulled so hard he would have ripped the parchment had it been normal, but it wouldn't move at all, as though it was made out of stone, though it was light as any normal roll of parchment.

Harry put it back and tried another, but that too didn't move. He turned back towards the snake when he heard it's soft hissed laughter.

"_No luck, hatchling. You're being blocked out._" It said with obvious amusement.

"_Why am I being blocked? I'll go crazy if I don't figure this out._" Harry demanded back and the snake giggled some more.

"_Your connection to the Dark Side, of course._" Harry suddenly felt like he stepped into one of those Star Wars movies his had seen Dudley watching. The snake was only more amused at his obvious confusion. "_You have seen the birth of the third Slytherin? You are connected to him._"

"_The Potters are not descendants of any Slytherin!_" Harry hissed indignantly, beginning to get annoyed with the snakes chuckles.

"_No, but you are connected._" Harry realized then. His connection to Lord Voldemort connected him to the thing Slytherin had just taken out of Angel. He yelled in frustration and hit the scrolls in a vain attempt to get them to open.

"_Why is it not working now? Why not block me out from the beginning, and not start my curiosity in the first place?_" Harry roared.

"_You forget, young one. Salazar the second is a Slytherin. The only 'good' Slytherin, but still a Slytherin. He let you in to get you this far so you would be driven crazy. And because of your blood. It is only your parentage that had kept his very soul from rising up to slay you now._" Harry paled when the snake spoke this and looked around, as if searching for the angry ghost of Salazar. The snake roared with laughter. "_I only tease, hatchling. I have come to aid you in reading the rest of the scrolls. However, in order for you to open them, you must bring down a descendant from one of the people in Godric and Salazar's time. It shouldn't be hard, there are many in the castle. Even some whom you aren't aware of…_" The snake turned and slithered off to quickly for Harry to demand further explanation.

Oooo0000oooO

The obvious choice had been, naturally, Ron. A Weasley was in the story, and Ron would do anything for him, right? Wrong. It seemed even Ron had his limits, and going down into the chamber of secrets was one of them. Hermione, sneaky little witch that she was, had listened to their conversation, and after learning where Harry had been going, went straight to Dumbldore. So that was where Harry sat, explaining what he had seen (though leaving out a few choice details) to the old man while Snapewatched from the wall.

When Harry had finished the room was very quite, and Harry almost feared that Dumbldore did not believe him, until his face split into a wide smile.

"Why my boy, this is simply wonderful. A chance to find out the true history of Hogwarts. I will send Professor Snape along with you, as you mentioned his ancestor in your tale." Harry was outraged by this, but Snape couldn't say he was as well. He had expected it, and he was also very curious about his ancestor. His mother had been the witch, but the man from the past was a Snape, not a Prince, and showed signs of magic, if Potter was to be believed. He wanted to see this for himself.

"But Professor! Why can't you take me?" Harry cried but Dumbldore shook his head.

"I think Harry, that I will be of very little use to you in this matter." He said. "It is late. Tomorrow after classes I will allow you to go down into the chamber of secrets along with Professor Snape. You are forbidden to go alone from now on. You may go now." Dumbldore watched as a very angry Harry stood and stormed from the room.

"You realize, Albus, that he will sneak off tonight." Snape said from the wall.

"Oh yes, my boy. I'm counting on it."

Oooo0000oooO

Harry pushed open the door to the bathroom slowly. He hated to defy Dumbldore, but he didn't want to have to go down there with Snape. Especially if Godric and Salazar had sex again. He would never look Snape in the eye again if they both had to watch that together.

He gently closed the door and turned towards the sink, only to come face to face with the man he was trying to get away from.

"Late night stroll, Potter?" Snape drawled, leaning against the very sink Harry had to get through.

"N-no, sir." Harry said, looking at the sink, then Snape's ugly face, then back at the sink again.

Snape smirked at him in a way worthy of Malfoy. "No chamber of secrets tonight, Potter. Go to bed." Harry stared at Snape. He would have taken off, grateful for house points not being taken away had it been any other time, but he couldn't run off. He had to make the scrolls work without Snape's help.

Snape was still leaning against the sink, grinning, and suddenly Harry got an idea. Maybe he'd use Snape's help after all.

Harry hissed at the sink from where he stood, telling it to hurry up and open, and a very shocked Snape was stumbling down into the large pipe that led to the chamber.

Harry smirked just as Snape had and jumped down after him, making the sink close on his way down.

Snape was standing there waiting for him when Harry collapsed on the ground at the end of the pipe. He had slime all over his fancy black robes, and a scowl that would terrify most students into instant submission.

Most students.

"Well now that we're down here…" Harry said, getting up. Snape grabbed the back of his robes as he began walking, dragging him back.

"Potter! You are going to pay for this!" Snape snarled at him and Harry grinned.

"Come on, Professor. Don't you want to see what your ugly ancestor looks like?" Harry said. Snape turned brick red and began to positively shake with anger. Harry squirmed out of his grasp and took off running, a pissed Severus Snape on his heels. Harry was instantly grateful Snape was so old, because he was only a few steps behind him and would have caught him had he been any younger and more in shape.

Harry dashed through the hole, crawling at top speed and was glad to hear Snape still puffing behind him. Harry emerged into the room and heard Snape come up behind him.

Snape froze when he saw the room, all thoughts of killing Potter forgotten (for now), as he looked around. This was amazing...Slytherin and Gryffindor made this room. He was standing in history.

Snape walked over to the shelf to reach for one of the scrolls, but it rebuffed him, scooting him backwards several feet before his fingertips even brushed against one of the pieces of parchment.

"Let me help." Harry said, coming up next to Snape and reminding the man of his presence. He nodded to Potter and watched as the boy took one of the diary pages from the shelf. It still would not open. "I'm not sure what to do now. It just told me to get someone down here that has an ancestor from this time."

"Anyone would have done. You did not merely have to follow name. Names do change, Potter. There is not a person alive who couldn't trace their roots back to the founders time." Snape said irritably.

"Then why didn't Dumbldore, or another teacher come down here with me?" Harry demanded.

"That is not for me to say." Snape said simply. He snatched the parchment from Harry, glad to see it didn't rebuff him again, and attempted to open it, but it did not work. He glared at Harry like it was his fault.

Harry sighed and looked around the room in frustration, hoping something would pop out and tell him what he had to do, and was shocked but pleased when it did.

On the far wall soft letters glowed. At first they were gibberish, but they swirled around and became English. "Only affection can open the truth." Harry blinked. Did that mean he had to bring someone he cared for down here?

"Potter, tell me something. Why did Slytherin not simply wait to marry the woman and for her to give birth naturally?" Snape said, unaware of the letters Harry saw.

Harry looked back at him and frowned. "He was insane. And I think he was rushing. He wanted the child before classes started." Harry said. "But I don't know why."

"And Godric, he is pregnant then?" Snape asked.

"No…I don't think so. Slytherin hadn't done anything to him yet, but he was planning it." Harry replied. He had to find out what happens, damn it! He looked up at Snape, who was still holding the scroll, pondering to himself. There was only one thing to try.

Harry took the other end of the scroll in his hand and leaned up, pressing his lips right up against Snape's.

The scroll unraveled under their fingertips and Harry pulled away, looking down at the words before him. Snape was staring at him with his mouth open but Harry ignored him and began to read.

_Snarry is the surprise! I love Snarry, but since I'd never write a story with them as the main couple because it's so over done, I figured a little bit of Snarry in the story would help me squash all desire to make one. I hope Harry's answers to Snape's questions helped you all understand the last chapter better! So, should Godric's baby be a boy or a girl?_


	14. Little Angels

_Kei White – Dude, you were the first person to read the chapter, and you reviewed! It made my so happy I squealed. XD Anyways, thank you, and I'm glad you like Snarry! It is awesome, huh? The quick posts are from my lack of having to do anything else. I love writing the story, and I'll have times when they are weeks apart, and times when I have two chapters in one day. I wish I could set a schedule, but I never know when I'll be able to post!_

_The Lady Morana – Well to be honest with you, I knew you'd review so I waited for you. XD And both Slytherin's are named Salazar Slytherin. Well, all three of them now, I guess. Slytherin isn't very creative. That's why I call one Salazar and one Slytherin. You have a point about Voldemort, but in any case Salazar the second is only a great-uncle to him in this story. Oh and Harry was only being even tempered towards the snake, because he's going slowly insane from all the yaoi addiction…or something. XD_

_Nwjairy – Ah! So many babies! I'm afraid this time there will only be one baby! Besides, Godric and Angel's babies will probably be like twins anyways…(major hint there, people)_

_NATWEST – Aw honey, I'm so sorry you don't get it. Ask me something and I'll try to answer it. Remember, some questions have yet to be answered in the story, so I can only tell you so much…_

_SevHar15 – Always a fun review to read. XD Thank you, yes; the snake was cool, you'll find out this chapter, a girl, huh?, and thank you again!_

_Sorry this couldn't come faster, it was a long week._

_Chapter Fourteen_**Little Angels**

Snape didn't have a chance to so much as utter a whimper as Harry disappeared, and the Great Hall appeared before him. Harry was reading the words on the parchment before him eagerly, completely forgetting his teacher was there.

Oooo0000oooO

"_August 25, 908_

_My father strolled into the hall this morning showing off the baby and declaring it his son, much to the workers and students confusion. But Godric and I know. He gripped my knee hard and I had my arm around his waist protectively. After several moments of my father seeming to be in a fairly normal mood Godric stood and approached him. At first I was terrified they would attack one another, but Godric simply held out his arms and was handed the baby gingerly. Godric looked down at the little one in his arms and smiled softly, and I suddenly thought that having a son with Godric wouldn't be unpleasant at all. If it weren't for the fact that my father was obviously planning to hurt either Godric or the child, I might have even let him knock Godric up with my child._"

Salazar smirked at his own writing. If Godric were to see it, he'd have a fit. Salazar would never let his father do whatever he was planning on doing to Godric, however. He doubted Slytherin was trying to get Godric pregnant out of the kindness of his heart.

The dark haired man looked over Godric from where he sat behind his desk. He refused to let his lover out of his sight, and after a frustrated yelling match of Godric claiming he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, and Salazar proving he wasn't, he had collapsed on the couch. Godric was bad at sitting still. He glared at Salazar, then shifted and glared at him from another direction, then attempted to take a nap. It was then Salazar began to write, and when he looked up, Godric staring at a book, pretending to read.

Salazar sighed and Godric looked up, biting his lip. The Slytherin heir raised a sleek eyebrow and Godric looked back down, sighing.

"What are you reading? "Salazar finally asked, startling his smaller lover.

Godric flashed him the cover irritably, probably because he couldn't be bothered to actually read it himself and repeat it.

"Dancing Like A True Lady?" Salazar asked as he read the words and Godric blushed, setting the book down and muttered something under his breath. "Do you wish to…dance?" Salazar asked and Godric shrugged. "I am well trained in the Waltz." He offered after a moment of silence and Godric laughed.

"I don't want to do that kind of dancing. My father took my to a far away country when I was younger, and…I always wanted to dance like…them…" He trailed off and Salazar leaned back in his chair.

"Then do it."

This statement startled Godric again, although Salazar doubted it was the sound of his voice that had him jumpy.

"I can't. It's a…girl dance." He said. "And I am not a girl!" He added angrily. Salazar had to force himself not to smirk. His lover was more of a female then he realized, although he'd never say that to his face.

"Okay…it's only me, Godric. If you want to dance, I wouldn't laugh at you." He said and Godric's face softened. Salazar stood, moving around his desk and crossed the room, deciding he hadn't kissed Godric recently enough. He bent his head down towards Godric whose eyes fluttered closed- and the door flew open.

Salazar put his hands protectively on Godric's hips and glared at Snape. "What?" he snapped.

"Y-you father is attacking a s-student." Snape choked out. Salazar turned to Godric.

"Stay here." He said. Godric was about to protest before he saw the look in his lover's eyes. He was scared. Scared for Godric getting hurt while he was distracted. Godric nodded dumbly, to caught up in the emotions going through him, and Salazar ran off, ordering Snape to watch Godric.

Snape looked at him dumbly for a moment before sitting down. Godric sat down across from him, still in a daze. Salazar had said he loved him, but Godric hadn't known it was to such an extent…

"So…" Snape said nervously.

Oooo0000oooO

Salazar slid to a halt and gaped at the sight before him. Baby Slytherin was screaming in distress from Malfoy's arms as his father beat a student angrily with a cane. Salazar stomped over to his father and snatched the cane from him.

And his father punched him! Right in the face! He reared back and punched his own son in the face for taking his cane away!

"That's what you get for punching me, you little bastard." He roared.

"Father, you were beating a helpless student!" He cried, looking down at the boy then up at his father with a glare.

"He was wandering the castle after hours!" His father challenged.

"What? We have no rule about that." Salazar said, helping the sobbing student to his feet. His own nose was bleeding and probably broken, but he wasn't concerned with it at the moment. He looked at his father's angry face. "If you want a rule about it, fine, but no more beating students."

"We need some form of punishment for them." Slytherin said, taking his son from Malfoy and bouncing him around in attempt to make him be calm.

"I will think of something, but for now, no more striking students." Salazar said and led the student back towards his rooms, not giving his father a chance to protest.

He only hoped that the baby would be okay in his fathers care.

Oooo0000oooO

"That…was amazing Potter." Snape said when they came out of the scene. "Everything was so clear. Salazar Slytherin was truly powerful to accomplish this."

Harry wasn't listening to Snape's awed babble; he was going for the next scroll. "I have to know what happens next." Harry said and Snape looked at him in amusement.

"A bit obsessed there, Potter?" Snape said. He looked down at the scroll, which refused to move under Harry's eager fingertips, and wrapped his long arm around Harry's waist, bringing him closer. He pressed his lips to Harry's own and they both looked down as the scroll unraveled.

_A little more Snarry. I added it in because I wanted to tie up the lose end a tad so it made more since, and because it was just fun. XP_


	15. Gryffindor’s Pain

_The Lady Morana – I think he just likes his own name far too much. Henry, huh? A little close to Harry, don't you think? XP That would drive Harry crazy! Oh and you're welcome, hon!_

_Kei White – I'm glad you like it! Yay, Snarry and GGSS! XD_

_FOXANBU – I'm glad! Hope this is soon enough for you!_

_SevHar15 – Yes, he is a bastard. And if you'll recall there is a line in the first chapter that could give away the answer to that. _

_Note: I started another story, just because…it's Labor Day weekend! XD Good reason, right? Anyways, it's Regulus/Severus, so if any of you are into that, go check it out! _

_Chapter Fifteen_ **Gryffindor's Pain**

Godric was in a bad mood. Salazar had been acting funny around him for the last week. At first he thought it might by from nerves of the coming school year. And then he thought it was his father's craziness weighing down on him. But Godric finally got his reason when he caught them man jerking off in the bathtub.

He was horny. And now Godric was horny because Salazar was horny. But Salazar refused to touch him and freaked out and ran away from him when Godric tried to make him touch him.

Godric knew Salazar was scared sex would lead to pregnancy, but what if Salazar decided to take out his frustration on safer bodies? Godric thought that Lupin guy and that Black fellow were pretty fruity…

Godric was sitting in his and Salazar's rooms. Godric had moved in with him after they became lovers. It didn't make much difference because Godric practically lived there before hand anyways.

Godric sat in front of the fireplace, staring at the flames as the licked at the logs and threw shadows over the walls like demons hopping from place to place.

Salazar had been coming home drunk lately, too. Probably to drown out all the problems with his life. Godric didn't like how he acted when he was drunk, though. He kissed Godric with way too much tongue and tried to grab at him like he was some cheap whore.

He hated to admit it, but he was starting to regret this relationship.

The door flew open but Godric didn't look up. He could immediately smell the alcohol in the air and stayed where he was, hoping Salazar would just stumble into bed.

No such luck.

"Come 'ere, sexy." Salazar grabbed his lover around his midsection, pulling him close and Godric sighed, pushing his arms away.

"I refuse to have sex with you when you are like this. If you don't want to be with me sober, don't be with me at all." Godric said stiffly. He said the same thing yesterday but Salazar had just giggled and fallen asleep. Godric expected the same tonight.

He hadn't expected the hit on the back of the head, or the screaming, or hearing his clothes ripping, but that's what he got.

When Godric fought back, yelling at him angrily, Salazar stuck his half empty wine bottle in Godric's mouth, choking him with the liquid. He swallowed it, trying to free his air way and Salazar finally stopped. Godric realized he had been completely undressed while taking in the awful tasting wine and snarled at Salazar, raising his leg up and kicked Salazar in the stomach. Salazar grabbed to and forced his tights apart, moving on top of Godric. He untied his pants quickly and with one rough thrust, was inside him.

Godric screamed in agony, but Salazar wasn't paying attention. He was quick, the only thing Godric was grateful for, and when he had finished he passed out on top of his lover.

Godric slowly slid away from Salazar and crawled over to a corner, sobbing softly to himself. Eventually he passed out, wishing he would just die.

Oooo0000oooO

Salazar blinked up slowly, feeling a headache coming on. He remembered going to get some drinks, and his father and him yelling, and then he must have stumbled into his rooms. He was sleeping on the floor, and his back was killing him. Salazar sat up slowly and cringed. He had a serious hang over.

He looked around and saw sticky wine on the floor with an almost empty bottle. Salazar grabbed it and downed the rest of it, and promptly spit it out. It tasted awful!

He looked down and saw his pants were untied. He probably had tried to jerk off again. Hopefully Godric hadn't seen. He tied them up and looked at the nearly dead fire dully, wondering what time it was and where said lover was.

That was when he heard the soft whimpering. Salazar looked around, but he saw no one and slowly got to his feet. He walked towards the bathroom, where the sound was coming from, and pushed open the door.

Godric was on his knees in front of the bathtub, filling it with warm water with his wand. His bottom and thighs were covered in blood, and his had bruises on his arms and neck. His hair was matted and looked like it had the wine from before in it.

Salazar stared into Godric's hurt filled and terrified eyes. The man pushed him self in a corner, shivering and began to mummer for Salazar not to hurt him again.

Salazar fell to his knees; his eyes wide with shock as the memories of last night came flooding back to him. Godric screaming, him not listening. The pleasure and Godric's painful sobbing.

He had raped his lover.

_Dundundun! Oh, no! I have to put up a rape warning!_


	16. Cruelly Lovely

_FOXANBU – Thank you, and Snape and Harry, huh?_

_Morana – I noticed how you signed your name, I would have known, silly. I've done almost the same thing in fictionpress! Okay, so, yes, they will stay together despite the rape. I imange he feels like the world just ended, and yes, it is kind of weird he took out his emotions drinking instead of writing._

_Hmm…I wonder how Snape and Harry saw that happen if there was no journal entry.._

_Kei White – Again with the Snape and Harry! And the wine? Well the wine was obviously weird…_

_nwfairy – XD Yes, he dose seem a little dumb now, huh?_

_SevHar15 – I love you, too! Okay, everyone is loving Harry and Snape, and even though I was going to ignore them for a while, I guess I'll have to write them in. _

_This chapter is for SevHar15, because his constant reminder of my evilness and how much he loves me has inspired the chapter name!_

_EDITED: Because I put the wrong chapter name, and I suddenly decided Salzar was into rap! _

_Chapter Sixteen_**Cruelly Lovely**

"Potter, stop sobbing." Severus felt…awkward. At first Potter had gone into one of his normal 'I'm going to destroy the room' moods after finding Salazar do such an awful thing. Then he had curled up in a corner and sobbed to himself for several minutes. He was caught up in this little tale like a teenage girl reading a tragic romance novel.

Severus had been much more interested in how the time had skipped, then how Salazar decided to treat Godic's ass. Had they missed something during the night? It was most likely the lack of information had caused a time skip, but Severus had a feeling it might be for other reasons. Was Salazar hiding things in purpose?

"POTTER! GET YOURSELF TOGEATHER SO WE CAN CONTINUE!" Severus roared and Harry started before nodding to Snape and rose, walking to him and sitting down across from the man. It must have been nearly dawn, but Snape had caught the bug too. The GG/SS bug. He wanted to continue, and who was going to stop them? Not even Dumbldore could come down here with the entrance shut.

Harry took the other end of the new scroll and the two men brought their lips together briefly.

Oooo0000oooO

"Salazar, I think I should be insulted." Godric said dryly, looking down at the man laying his head on his lap, silent tears running down his face. "I'm the one that was raped, and you're the one crying helplessly." Salazar sniffed but the tears refused to stop falling. Godric was silent for several moments. "You were drunk." He said for the fifth time.

At first Godric had been scared. Who wouldn't be? But when he saw the total anguish on the other's face, he wasn't anymore. Salazar wasn't going to hurt him anymore. And then Salazar had started to cry. It seemed the man cried quite a bit now, and it was all thanks to Godric. So he had taken Salazar's head in his lap and began to stroke his hair, telling him he forgave him and still loved him.

"Darling, I really do need to get into that bath…" Godric said softly, stroking his hair from his wet face. Salazar buried his nose in his stomach and he winched. His stomach hurt every time Salazar brushed against it. Godric figured it was tender because he got punched there last night, as he had on his chest.

Salazar slowly got up and filled the bath himself before gathering Godric up and setting him down in the water. He was silent a long time, and Godric was beginning to wonder if he had taken a vow of silence or something.

"Salazar, things could have been a lot worse. At least we can forget this. At least it was you and me, and not some stranger." Godric said tiredly.

"At least then it wouldn't be the one you loved raping you." Salazar spoke finally. "If it was anyone else, you would have fought them off. Why didn't you use your wand? Or your sword?"

"I didn't have either, and even if I did have my sword, I'd never use it on you." Godric said. "Please honey, if you keep blaming yourself…then where will our relationship be? We need to heal."

"You're to nice, Godric…you shouldn't forgive me."

"Okay, I'll go back to being terrified of you. Is that better?" Godric snapped and looked away from him. "It wasn't my virginity. It wasn't some stranger. It isn't that bad!" He shook his head. "Just don't tell anyone…" Maybe, if they tried real hard, they could forget the whole thing.

The whole situation was weird. Honestly Godric had no idea why he was so willing to forgive his lover, but he felt like he just had to.

It was all for the better in the end.

Oooo0000oooO

"_September 1, 908_

_The last students arrived today. Tomorrow classes officially start, and I'm so very nervous. The children all looked so excited. We're still deciding how many years we will need to complete their magically education. Really you can never stop learning. But I think under ten years. They were sorted into houses. My fathers looked livid when a halfblood was announced to be in Slytherin, and he looked at me accusingly. But the boy had a flare in his eye. He would fit the name 'Slytherin' well. Godric is sick with nervousness. He's thrown up all week. We attempted sex last night, and it did not go well, but it is my fault. Godric looked so disappointed in me._"

Godric snatched the quill from Salazar's hand and glared at him. "Why must you write such personal things?" He asked tiredly. "What if someone were to read these pages someday?"

"Maybe…we will need them to read them someday." Salazar answered back and Godric just sighed, flopping down in his lover's lap. Salazar winched. Godric may be throwing up a lot lately, but he was putting on weight.

He noticed the bump in his lover's stomach with amusement. It was so unlike Godric to 'eat his feelings', which he seemed to have been doing. He reached out to poke it, but it wasn't soft like fat should be. He raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I know. I barely eat anymore, but I won't stop gaining weight. I wish I would stop getting sick. It's all so strange." Godric said.

Salazar paled and Godric blinked at him.

"Oh fuck you too, Salazar. I'm not that fa-"

"No. I don't find you unattractive, I-"

"Why didn't you fuck me then?"

"What?" Salazar couldn't believe this. Had Godric really not noticed the symptoms of pregnancy?

"Last night! You and Mr. Softy-"

"Godric, do you not realize-"

"THAT YOU KEEP CUTTING ME OFF!?" He roared, jumping off Salazar and stormed from the room.

Salazar stared after him. Wild mood swing. Godric had to be pregnant.

But…how?

_This chapter is BAD, but I'm having a hard time in real, so at least I wrote something, right?_


	17. Eating Me Alive

_Nwfairy- Hehehehe… Yeah, I cleared that up. Thank you. I really do like it when you guys tell me about my typos. So please, feel free everyone! And yes, he will have tons of fun! XP_

_SevHar15 – Oh sweetie, I totally named the chapter wrong, and you still thanked me. Take note that it is called CRUELLY LOVELY (get it?). Sorry, I don't know why I changed it, because I had it as that originally…_

_Sarahamanda – Thank you, honey! Here's a nice juicy update for ya!_

_The Lady Morana – Oh, I think you're going to like how Godric got pregnant…And no feeling sorry for Harry! He's kissing on Snape, I think he's doing pretty good!_

_Kei White – My Snarry, huh? Hmm…I think this chapter will give you some answers. And some Snarry!_

_Chapter Seventeen_**Eating Me Alive**

Salazar stared at Godric as he slept. He had lifted up his shirt gently and began to run his fingertips over his stomach. Godric was going to have a baby…His baby. A screaming, shitting little mess that would successfully drive them both insane.

He wished he wasn't so happy about it. Godric would be pissed off enough for the both of them, though.

Salazar smiled softly and rested his cheek against Godric's stomach, closing his eyes.

Oooo0000oooO

"Potter, I think I know how Godric has gotten into this condition." Snape said and Harry rasied an eyebrow.

"He was in that condition 1000 years ago, Snape." He retorted.

"Shut up, brat. Salazar Slytherin was never one to go without gloating-"

"He seemed pretty humble to m-"

"I meant Salazar Senior. Slytherin liked to be praised, especially in his old age. He has a book about male pregnancy." Snape said and Harry's eyes lit up.

"Okay, so he did he do it, then?" Harry asked.

"The wine. Salazar said the wine was sour, and he had forced Godric to drink it the night of the rape. Only a small amount of a potion Slytherin created would be needed to induce pregnancy. The potion he used changed his anatomy, so Godric's anus became a working female reproductive system, and his male reproductive system became temporarily sterile. Salazar was to drunk to notice the difference, I am sure, and Godric felt so much pain because of the change, although he thought it was from the rape only. That's why there was so much blood, I believe. While his anus returned to normal afterwards, his insides kept the change with a womb, and the single ovary. He's putting out more female then male hormones now, causing the vomiting and wild mood swings. And his quick swelling is from his body making more room for the new female system inside of him."

Harry stared at Snape with a glazed look. "So…he's a girl…"

"Hermaphrodite would be a more correct term." Snape said and Harry blinked.

"What?"

"Never mind, idiot." Snape said. "The point is, I understand how, or at least the basic idea. But the question is how Slytherin got his son to give Godric the wine, and why Salazar didn't drink any of it himself, rendering himself sterile and in horrible pain." Snape said, frowning.

Harry scoffed. He'd been called an idiot! He'd show Snape who the idiot was. Harry reached up and grabbed the next parchment and jumped on Snape.

Oooo0000oooO

"Oh darling…" Salazar said as he held back his lover's hair, watching him empty his stomach.

"Ugh…I am never eating again…" Godric whined.

"Godric, don't you dare stop eating!" Salazar snapped and Godric turned to glare at him.

"I was…you're an idiot!" Godric roared and swiped at Salazar angrily before getting up and went to dress. Salazar sighed and followed him. It was definitely not time to tell him he was pregnant. He would wait until Godric was in a better mood and more able to deal with it.

Oooo0000oooO

The young students stared in horror as their soon to be Charms professor screamed his head off at their soon to be Transfiguration professor. Godric had been blowing for a good ten minutes, and nothing anyone said would calm him down.

Helga had said they might as well stun him and move him so the students wouldn't listen, but both Slytherin's had quickly beat the idea down. Salazar looked at his father suspiciously while the girls looked at them both with suspicion.

Godric finally burst into tears, declared that he was just a big fat cow, and ran from the Great Hall.

Salazar sighed. Was it to late to go back on being happy about this baby?

He ran off after his lover and found him sulking in their rooms, glaring at the floor.

"Godric…"

"Leave me alone, Salazar." Godric whispered.

"Godric, there's something I have to tell you." Salazar said. He had been putting it off because he was worried how Godric would take the news, but he knew he needed to suck it up and explain. Godric looked at him expectantly.

"You're pregnant." Salazar said bluntly and Godric blinked.

He looked down at his stomach, then up at Salazar, then back down again and jumped to his feet suddenly, looking around a moment wildly, then collapsed on the couch, then got back up again.

"So what do we do?" He finally asked when he was unable to figure it out himself.

"Prepare for the next umpteen years of hell?" Salazar offered and Godric glared at him.

_Whoohoo, that's it! Okay, so my other story, Moving Severus, is going on temporary hold for Star Crossed Lovers, the sequel to Star Crossed Love, which should be posted sometime soon! So look for it, and read it!_


	18. Baby Talk

_Sarahamanda – I'm glad you liked it!_

_The Lady Morana – Whew, lady! You're the reason this chapter is mostly about the pregnancy details, with your curious little self. XP But that's a good thing, right? Know what questions to answer in the chapter so everyone understands! Now then, I can't tell you what happened with Salazar, but you're getting pretty warm…and you still suspect Lupin, huh? Hmm…Yes, I did enjoy Salazar having to tell Godric, and I'm sorry about putting Moving Severus aside, be alas, I owe fans from my first story the sequel! XD (Psst, Star Crossed Love isn't very good) XD_

_FOXANBU – Ooh, another fan of my lovely snarry! _

_SevHar15 – Speaking of snarry fans, hi hon! Glad you found it amusing! I smirked a bit at it myself!_

_Lady of Azkaban – Well you're in luck then, aren't you? I got lots of Salazar/Godric and Snarry here for you!_

_Kei White – Godric? Students! Think about poor Salazar! XD_

_Note: I'm a little less then half way through the final book now, (I just got it on Thursday) and I'm starting to realize that some details about Godric are completely and utterly wrong in this story. So…sorry… _

_Chapter Eighteen_**Baby Talk**

Salazar stood by the bed Godric was laying in, watching as a healer checked on the baby and Godric's progress. Godric was not very far along, but looked like he was four months into a female pregnancy already. He was always exclaiming how fat he was now. A lot of strange things had been coming out of his lover lately. From statements wondering if Slytherin would even bleed if Godric cut him with his sword, to messy, smelly stomach contents from both ends. What was the worst was when Godric had a puking fit then would get suddenly uncontrollably horny.

"My father came up and offered assistant with our child, today." Salazar said lightly and Godric turned to glare at him with more venom then a snake bite.

"_Keep him away from me and my child!_" Godric hissed, making Salazar wonder just who the one who could speak snake was.

"I told him no quickly, but I did accept some documents from him, from research he did on the animals he tested his pregnancy potion on." Salazar said and Godric frowned, eyeing the papers in his lover's hands critically. "He put a lot of work into this. If he had done any less you might have died…" Salazar said.

"This shouldn't have happened in the first place! I don't want him near either one of us! We shouldn't even be staying in this fucking castle! You can't even tell me how he got me pregnant, and I'm supposed to listen to you tell me about animals he tested on?" Godric cried in frustration.

"We must stay for the students, and for the girls, Godric. I'm sorry I don't know how he managed to get this started in the first place, but I'm doing my best to figure it out. It must have had something to do with that wine…" He sighed. "I don't want to stay here either, but I promise to do my best to protect you." Salazar knelt next to the bed and took his lover's hand. Godric ripped it away.

"Lot of good you did protecting me before." He said coldly. Salazar knew it was just hormones, but it still hurt. He sat in a chair.

"So how is this thing getting out of me?" Godric demanded.

"The female organs present during conception should reappear a few hours before birth. You couldn't keep it through the whole pregnancy because your bowels won't be working while you have the female parts." Salazar said as he read through the papers.

"Oh goody, I get the do it the good old fashioned way. Dose it say how long I'm going to be like this?"

"The pregnancy varies from extending fifteen percent of a normal female pregnancy of the species to fifty." Salazar said.

Godric groaned. "Well I guess it could be worse…"

"It is, I'm afraid. There's a matter of feeding the baby…" Godric's hands flew to his nipples and Salazar chuckled.

"There should be minimal swelling. Some women are very flat, and when pregnant only get slightly enlarged nipples." Salazar said. "Besides, if you want we can make food for the baby and you won't have to worry about it." He added, hoping to cheer his lover up.

Godric just sighed. "It's a girl." He said and Salazar stared at him.

"What?"

"The healer told me before you arrived." He said and Salazar blinked. When was the last time a Slytherin had produced a girl? But this was a good thing. His child wasn't an heir, therefore it would go to his younger brother, and his baby would be free from the Slytherin name.

"I want her to be a Gryffindor, Godric. So no one will ever associate her with my family." He took Godric's hand and the other man looked at him before nodded.

Salazar put his other hand over Godric's stomach gently. "I'll do better this time, darling. I swear it. She'll have a perfect life." Godric placed his hand over Salazar's as well and smiled back.

Oooo0000oooO

Godric glared at Slytherin as he and Salazar passed him. He smirked back with his arms clasped behind his back. When he turned the corner Godric turned to Salazar.

"I think we need to go and check out the secret chamber of his." He said. "I want to see what he's up to."

"I'll go, but I'm not letting you down there in your condition." Salazar hissed and Godric snorted.

"I am a big boy, Salazar, and you can't make me stay away. _Or bad things will happen in your sleep_." Godric growled the last part and Salazar flinched.

Godric was beginning to remind him of his own mother...

He led his lover to the bathroom grimly, pushing open the door. When he saw no hole he looked around as if seeing if it had moved. Maybe he had walked in the wrong bathroom? But no, he was sure this was it.

"Oh damn, he's hidden it." Salazar said and Godric glared at him.

"You liar! You're just trying to keep me from going down there!" He yelled.

"Why would I do that, Godric? Stop being a bitch for five minutes so I can think of what to do!" Salazar yelled back and sighed when he saw tears form in his lover's eyes. "Oh honey..." He reached forward to take Godric in his arms but the pregnant man pulled away, glaring at him.

"Don't touch me! Just find the opening!" He snapped and Salazar shook his dark head, turning back towards the bathroom.

He had come a long way from the kid that rode the wagon up to the vast empty meadow.

He walked around the bathroom a couple of times, not really sure what to do.

His father would make it so only he could get in, right? He frowned and tapped on the wall in a few different places, but nothing happened.

"_Oh just open up!_" He cried in frustration, unaware he hadn't said the sentence in English until Godric gave him a funny look and the wall across from him suddenly began to part, forming a hole. Slytherin had made it so only family members could open his little chamber of secrets. Clever.

Salazar grinned, looking pleased with himself and Godric snorted, walking towards the hole.

Salazar remembered the last time he had went down reached out and stopped him before he jumped down.

"It's a rough landing. Let me go down first and soften the area for you." He said. Godric rolled his eyes but nodded and watched as Salazar hopped down the hole. A minute later he called for the other and Godric went down himself.

He felt a horrible sensation in his stomach that had nothing to do with the baby as he went down. He came out the end and fell on layers of soft material. Once Salazar helped him to his feet the material was vanished and they began to walk.

The room where Angel had died was empty besides a few shelves and the bloodstained table. After searching the room with words, tapping, and spells, they decided nothing more could be found for now. The statues of his father were pretty weird looking, though.

"Well what now? He'll notice us if we're always down here trying to spy on him." Godric said.

"Or maybe not…" Salazar took his lovers hand and led him away from the room, and stopped after finding a fairly straight blank wall. "I'll make a room, and use charms to keep him from noticing it. We can hide out in here sometimes, so we'll notice when he comes around."

"Brilliant!" Godric said, pulling out his wand and grinning at his lover. "Maybe now we can figure out more about this." Godric poked his stomach with his wand and Salazar nodded before turning towards the wall and beginning to carve into the stone.

_Booooring, but it had to be done. XD Sex next chapter to make up for it…And maybe it won't be Godric/Salazar. Hmm…why don't you guys tell me who you want to see do it?_


	19. Walls of Love and Hate

_Hyper hangover – No one else seemed to have agreed with you! But I'll mark the sex scene just for you so you can skip right on by it, and I'll get out another one with a different couple soon to make up for it!_

_Sarahamanda – Hello Sarah! Or…Amanda. Or…Maratha Stewart! XD Thanks again, hon!_

_The Lady Morana – Okay, first vote for Snarry, and you're the only one who got all detailed about what should happen, so I'll follow them! And uhm…looks like I'm going to have to do a little founders research, because I thought they all left. I love Snape, and now you are tainted with the Snape love! If I ever went to the movie set I'd jump Alan Rickman and show him the pleasures of gay sex. Anyways! I'm still not so sure about Lupin. Glad you enjoyed my other stories!_

_SevHar15 – Yes, quite a bitch. You were very right. And you're the second vote for Snarry!_

_Kei White – Someone more concerned about the room then the sex! I just love ya!_

_EmeraldSnakes – Third vote for Snarry. And I figure you all would like quick chapters over long ones. I can make long chapters and post like once a week like I am this time (thought it's just because I had to add in so much Snarry!), but I think I get more written if I post small chapters. _

_Lady of Azkaban – Fourth vote for Snarry! _

_FOXANBU – Fifth vote for Snarry! And this is one of the few times I'm going to have to say no to a fan. I'm sorry, but….ewww…I'm not a fan of dominate Harry. He's less interesting that way. Maybe I'm just weird, but I'm an old fashioned boy, who thinks ukes should just be ukes, and semes should be semes. XP (yeah that was a joke) But feel free to make more requests! I love it when you guys ask for stuff!_

_ nwfairy - Hey, nothing wrong with being a perv! I like someone open to all sorts of yaoi yumminess. XP  
_

_Okay! So…Snarry obviously won. By a lot. So here it is!_

_Chapter Nineteen_**Walls of Love and Hate**

"Potter, this is obviously not working." Severus was beginning to feel like a pervert. He'd been making out with his student for ten minutes and the parchment under their finger times refused to move.

"I know…" Harry sighed dramatically and Snape rolled his eyes. Harry sat up slowly and began to hiss at the parchment half-heartedly. Nothing happened to the paper, but it did get the attention of a certain snake…

"_What will make you open up_?" Harry said to the parchment, still in a daze from making out with Snape, and not really trying to hard to make the paper move.

"_Love_." The snake replied behind him and Harry turned around, frowning.

"_I've been making out with Snape forever, and nothing happened_." He informed the snake who laughed at him. The stupid snake was laughing at him…again!

"_Perhaps…you should try taking your love to the next level._" The snake said in an amused tone.

"What?" Harry cried, snapping Snape out of his trance as he listened to the two hiss at one another.

"What, Potter? What did it say to you?" Severus demanded and Harry blushed as the snake continued to hiss.

"He says I've got to…have…relations…to get it open." Harry said, choosing his word very carefully, leading Snape to believe the snake had not put it quite as delicately.

"Then I suppose we'll be having someone else down here. There are plenty of girls in the school who would find the whole thing romantic-"

"But why can't it be with you?" Harry demanded, turning his green gaze on Snape, who was silenced by the surprising comment. Potter wanted to have sex with him?

Harry seemed to realize was Snape was thinking because he blushed madly and jumped to his feet, pacing. "All I'm say is, you're here. You're…"

"Queer?" Snape threw in and Harry started to giggle.

"And you know you want to see what happens just as badly as I do." Harry said before stifling a yawn.

"Yes, I do, but not after some rest. Let me think about it, and give you my answer. It's obviously against the rules, but given the circumstances…" He couldn't help but wearily return Harry's happy smile and together they left to get some sleep.

Oooo0000oooO

After only sleeping a small while, Snape found himself staring up at the ceiling, thinking about all that had happened to him so recently. He had found out so much more about the founders, he had made out with his worst enemies son, and now he was considering making love to him.

But how could he? He was so obviously a virgin, and Snape had never taken away anyone's virginity before. He had to make it just right, or Harry's memory of his first time would be ruined.

What was he going to do?

Oooo0000oooO

"Hi Sevvy." Harry said as he watched his potions professor come into the bathroom. The sink was already open and waiting.

"Such cheek." Snape scolded.

"But I'll need a good pet name to call you in the heat of the moment." Harry pouted and Snape rolled his eyes again. Teenagers.

"Is there not someone your own age you could have sex with, Potter?" Snape demanded.

"No, there isn't, actually. I want to have sex with you." Harry replied and Severus just sighed.

"Move aside, then." He said, walking forward and jumping down the tunnel, not believing he was going through with this.

Oooo0000oooO

Harry sat against a wall as Snape pulled things out of a small bag and enlarged them. There was thick bedding for the hard floor, some sort of fruity oil that Harry confiscated for further sniffing, condoms, ("More then one? Planning on doing this again, Sevvy?") and a very official looking consent form.

"How did you get the Minister and Dumbldore to sign this?" Harry asked as he wrote his own name under Snape's.

"Dumbldore was more then happy. It was the Ministry he had to convince. It's a good thing they owe him so many favors." Severus said calmly. "I imagine the whole school will know by tomorrow."

"Oh well, I've had more scandalous rumors then this. I'll live." Harry said. Normally he'd whine and bitch about how unfair it was, but he was eager, and could take a month of bashing if it meant getting to have sex and learning what happened next to Godric and Salazar.

"How very mature." Snape said sarcastically, rolling the parchment up. "You're quite sure no one can get down here?" He asked.

"Not unless Voldemort himself shows up." Harry said and Snape glared at him for the use of the name but said nothing.

"Soo…" Harry said, grinning from where he sat. He watched Snape take off his cloak then unfasten some buttons under his chin.

"Indeed." Snape said with a rasied eyebrow and pointed to the bedding. Harry stood up, threw his shirt away, and laid down where he was directed.

"So when's the last time you've done this?" Harry asked as Snape laid down next to him.

"Had sex with children? Why, this is my first time." Snape said, and silenced any further comments from Harry with a kiss.

-------SNARRY WARNING!-------

Harry's eyes fluttered closed and he reached up, undoing the rest of Snape's buttons as an agonizingly slow pace. When he finished he pulled away as he opened them, not quite sure what to expect.

Snape had dark nipples surrounded by pale skin, and a dark happy trail leading down from his navel.

He was curious to see just what that happy trail led to, but Snape stopped his hands, bringing them up over Harry's head.

"Now now, Potter, I think it's my turn." Snape said and Harry smiled at him, allowing Snape to make short work of his pants. Harry had just worn his nightclothes down, figuring there was no point in getting all dressed up in nice robes. He had also found underwear pointless.

Snape had to use some serious self-restraint not to laugh. "Quite presumptuous, Potter." He said, and stopped another snappy retort by running his hand over Harry's hip, getting only a sharp gasp.

Harry snatched at Snape's pants, and the professor allowed him a moment of frenzy. He kicked off his pants and underwear when they have been pulled down far enough then grabbed Harry's wrists, pinning him down.

"Be calm." Severus ordered and at Harry's nod he let him go. He reached for the fruity oil, smirking at Harry's smile and poured some on his fingers. Harry watched lazily as he did it, but his eyes widened when Snape slipped his hands between Harry's thighs.

"What are you-oh…" Harry bit his lip and tensed up when he felt the intrusion, and Snape smirked. What a virgin.

Harry relaxed as best he could, closing his eyes and allowing Severus to do as he wished. He wanted to respond, but even the smallest strokes were immediately batted away by the other man, so he lay still, whimpering softly instead.

"You're an evil man…" Harry murmured, earning only a chuckle.

Severus took a small breath then moved on top of the boy, peering down at him. Harry opened up his eyes again and they stared at each other a moment.

"Where's the scroll?" Snape demanded.

"Yea-What?" Harry stared at him in confusion and Snape snorted.

"The scroll, Potter, the reason we're doing this." Harry blinked a few more times then seemed to understand. He reached out and grabbed the scroll, placing it on his stomach. Snape rasied an eyebrow in question and Harry grinned.

"To keep our hands free." He said by explanation. Severus smirked at him and leaned forward, sliding inside Harry and causing the boy to whimper in pain. Severus put his stomach down on the scroll, trapping it between them, and stared at Harry.

"So…you just took my virginity, huh Sevvy?" Harry said and Snape shook his longhaired head.

"Ever the cheeky brat, Harry." Snape said, and before Harry could realize his first name had been used, Snape was moving.

It hurt more then Harry had thought it would. Godric had made it look pleasantly easy, but he was a warrior. Harry found that it was also pleasurable, however. Snape was slow, which helped, leaning up against Harry, panting softly in his ear while Harry clung to his back, his legs spread as far as they would go.

They both came with a cry and the scroll sprang apart immediately, laying flat between them. Snape rolled away, exhausted, and Harry turned on his side, tracing random lines on his pale chest.

-------SNARRY WARNING OVER!-------

"I know you want to read it, Potter." Snape said, smirking at the boy next to him. "Just do it." Harry nodded, snatching the parchment up quickly. He hadn't actually been very eager, but he could tell Snape was trying to get his mind off what he had just done.

Harry opened the scroll and began to read.

Oooo0000oooO

"_November 28 908_

_It only took a day to create a room and begin our watch over my father. He has already come and gone, but he did nothing if interest. Only gave a couple of looks around then walked off once more. Godric and I are sitting back to back, because he decided he didn't want to furnish the room, in case it was found. I have decided to hide my parchment here, but put a spell on it to make it invisible to those eyes I do not wish to see them._"

"Salazar?" Godric said, turning his head to look at the other. Salazar turned his head as well and they looked at one another's profiles. "What if there's a complication? Would you pick me, or the baby?"

Salazar sighed. "You." He answered.

"Why me?" Godric asked. "Children are important."

"It is only one child. More can be made with my father's potion if we truly wish. I would rather have you then a screaming baby." He said lightly, but Godric didn't smile. He nodded and looked away, return to his book on baby care. Salazar just sighed. Maybe he should look in on how to care for children himself.

"I love you." Salazar murmured.

"And I you." Godric replied softly from behind him.

Oooo0000oooO

"Rowena!" Godric's mouth hung open in shock. The woman merely giggled, patting her stomach lightly.

"You are not the only one who can get pregnant, girlie boy." She teased and Salazar smirked. Godric reached out, touching her still fairly flat stomach in wonder.

"We're both going to have babies! What are you going to name it? I haven't decided, yet. Defiantly not Salazar, that's all I know for sure." Godric sent his lover a smirk who stuck out his tongue childishly then glared at a small student who had giggled at him. She quickly hurried on under his stare. He grinned. He loved doing that.

They were standing outside the Great Hall. Salazar glanced at a portrait that was pointing a student in the wrong direction and laughed softly to himself. A number of portraits had been put up around the castle by the founders and workers of the castle alike. Pictures of dead family members, or just portraits that were admired were now busying themselves with learning the castle and chattering away with people.

The children were having a gleeful time with the moving staircases Helga had designed. Both Salazar Slytherin's and a nice chap named Dumbldore, who had showed up mysteriously, had make suits of armor that would be used to protect the castle if the need should ever arise.

Everything was going perfectly.

Dumbldore had left soon after he showed up, just as mysteriously. He reminded Salazar of the tales of Merlin, and wondered if he was perhaps a descendant of him.

When Salazar had brought it up to Godric, the younger man had said, "But I thought we were all Merlin's descendants?"

"It's foolish to believe everyone with magical powers could be related to Merlin. Especially considering the muggles who are showing magical power now." Was Salazar's reply, which left Godric in pondering for the rest of the night.

"Well, my lovely pregnant…people, why don't we go feed those babies?" Salazar said, interrupting Rowena's and Godric's happy chatter. They both looked thrilled at the idea of food and walked arm in arm into the Great Hall, with a smirking Salazar following.

_Long! That, and a busy week kept me from posting to quickly. And I still haven't done SCL's chapter, and it was supposed to be posted before this one! I've officially put Snarry up as a couple because of their sex, so you all made me go against my promise. I'm writing the over done pairing known as Snarry! Oh well._


	20. And Then There Were Three

_FOXANBU – I'm glad you still liked it! Thank you very much, bunny!_

_EmeraldSnakes – Oh, I like your name. Slythindor it is! XD And I actually haven't said. I figured giving Salazar the extra stress of two pregnant people would be amusing._

_The Lady Morana –Your favorite! Oh my Gosh, really?! Thanks hon! For the information, too!. The point is noted, and will come into play most definitely. The obvious person to leave would be Slytherin Sr., but I'm not always an obvious person…Mwhahaha. Glad to see you on the dark side, by the way._

_Sarahamanda – Whee, I updated fairly soon, didn't I? Thanks, hon!_

_SevHar15 – Love you too, baby! And yes, the snake is fairly amusing. I'll probably have to bring him around again, won't I? Glad you liked the long chapter!_

_Note: Chapter Twenty! I'm so excited! And tomorrow is GHF's two month anniversary, making it the longest, and most time consuming story I've ever written! Whee!_

_Chapter Twenty_ **And Then There Were Three**

Salazar could place his headache exactly. Right between his eyebrows, from his hairline to the top of his nose. He could place it so well because he had had to deal with two angry, pregnant Hogwarts founders for the past month.

Rowena had fallen into thinking it was Salazar that had gotten her pregnant, somehow. It was the only explanation Salazar could come up with when she screeched at him to fetch tea and such. Alone time with Godric had been cut to nearly zero, and when they were alone they were spying on his father in the Chamber of Secrets, as they had come to call it. And Godric was really starting to grate at Salazar's nerves.

However, when he brought up any of his concerns to either people, he was immediately beat down by the other one. If he told Rowena to go to whoever gave her the baby, she was burst into tears and Godric would scream at him. If he told Godric he wants being annoying Godric would burst into tears and Rowena would scream at him. He just couldn't win for losing.

Salazar was enjoying a rare moment of peace. He had drugged them both with a light sleeping potion, figuring everyone needed a break from everyone. They sat across from him on the couch, their temples pressed together as they slept soundly.

Salazar let out a breath of relief just before the door swung open and his father walked in. Salazar jumped to his feet, grabbed the man's arm, and took him into the bedroom quickly.

"What can I do for you, father?" Salazar asked quietly as if he hadn't just rushed the man into his bedroom. Slytherin raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm going away from the castle. I've already contacted Godric's older brother who will be taking over potion classes for me while I am away." He said softly. Salazar showed no expression, but on the inside he was dancing.

"When will you be returning?" Salazar asked softly.

"Sometime in the spring. I will also be leaving the baby, so I thought…"

"Of course. He'll be practice for the little one on the way." Salazar said at once. He would be glad to keep his little brother away from the monster for a while. His father smiled slightly, making it more of a smirk, and turned and walked out, shutting the door softly behind him.

Salazar collapsed in his chair, grinning widely, and brought out his quill to write.

Oooo0000oooO

"He's strangely quite." Rowena said, peering in baby Slytherin's deep black eyes. "Who ever heard of a baby with black eyes?"

"It's not uncommon. I was born with black." Salazar defended, sitting between Godric and Rowena, peering at the baby himself. Baby Slytherin was sitting on the rug before the fireplace, clutching a rope toy and staring at them like they were morons. "And we have very distinguished blood. That's all. Not big on crying."

"He's strange…" Godric said, putting his hand over his stomach. Would his baby act like this too? "What do we call him? We can't call him Salazar. It will get confusing."

"We can call him by his middle name." Rowena suggested.

"You two can't pronounce his middle name, it's Parseltongue." Salazar said. When he spoke the last word the baby began to hiss nonsense at him, giggling.

"What is he saying?" Godric demanded.

"Nothing. It's like snake baby talk." Salazar answered.

"Let's call him Hissy." Rowena said. "It's cute."

"Yeah, Hissy!" Godric agreed and Salazar knew there was no room for argument.

Oooo0000oooO

Salazar was holding Hissy, who was quiet as ever, looking up at his older brother curiously. The man was beginning to wonder if there might be something wrong with the baby after all. He had been a rushed pregnancy, being conceived and delivered in only a day, shortly followed by the death of his mother. He did talk in the snake language, however, so Salazar was not to worried.

Godric was bouncing on his toes besides Salazar. They stood on the steps of the castle, bundled up in warm clothing, waiting for his older brother; who was due to arrive any minute now.

There was a great shout from above and all three of them looked up to see the Gryffindor swooping down towards them on a giant winged horse. Salazar and Godric both ducked and the golden hooves of the creature barely missed their heads.

"Sorry about that!" Gryffindor cried and he did a circle in the air before landing in front of the steps. He jumped off the giant beast with a wide grin on his face.

Gryffindor was nothing like Godric. He was a red head, like his father, and manlier. He had a wide face and shoulders and red whiskers on his face. But behind his cheerful demeanor was a calculating, intelligent mind. Godric ran to his brother and the man laughed, picking him up and doing a little spin.

"Look at you! Pregnant! Looks like I owe mum fifty galleons." He said with a laugh and Godric stuck his tongue out at his older brother playfully.

"Come on, come see Salazar!" Godric cried, tugging on his brother's arm.

"Oh I doubt the mans changed any, them Slytherin's look the same no matter how old they are!" The man cried and gave a loud roar of laughter.

Oooo0000oooO

Salazar was sitting at his desk in the bedroom, writing away on another parchment. He had a small pile of parchment next to him, waiting to be taken down to the Chamber. They hadn't been going down ever since Salazar's father had left.

"…_Gryffindor is an excellent teacher. Students simply rave over the 'Gryffindor brothers', which is very cute. Everything has been going very will since my father's departure. It is a shame he will be returning so soon._"

"Salazar…" Salazar's hear snapped up at the low tone in Godric's voice, and stared as a single, disembodied leg curled around the door. Salazar raised an eyebrow slowly as the body the leg was attached to came around the door fame, naked. "I'm horny."

Salazar stared at him. "I can see that." He said lamely. After a moment of playfully sliding his hands over his body Godric giggled, hoping across the room and jumping into Salazar's waiting arms.

Salazar picked him up and quickly took him across the room, sitting him on the bed. Godric laid on his side and Salazar grabbed the small vile containing a lube that helped relax Godric.

He stroked Godric's curvy side. He had been growing hips along with a stomach, and Salazar found it quite sexy. He moved his fingers downwards, slick with lube.

Salazar froze.

"What's wrong, love?" Godric asked, looking over his shoulder.

Salazar pulled his hand away then lowered his head, pulling Godric's cheeks apart. "Darling, I think you're about to go into labor." He announced.

"What?" Godric flipped around and looked down at Salazar. "What do you mean?"

Salazar slowly sat up. "You're a female…down there." He said. And just as he said it Godric doubled over in pain, groaning.

Oooo0000oooO

"What's wrong with him? Why is he having the baby already? He's eight months pregnant!" Salazar roared at a poor assistant healer, who was shaking his head rapidly, looking quite fearful.

"I don't know, sir! Anything could have caused it!" He cried.

"Can you save her?" Salazar demanded.

"I-I don't know sir. We're doing the best we can." He whispered. Salazar turned away, listening to Godric's screams from the other room. Rowena sat in a chair against the wall, watching him, her hand over her swollen stomach with Helga by her side, also watching Salazar with concern. Gryffindor was standing away from them all, his arms crossed and his head bowed.

Why was this happening?

_Oooh, bet none of you saw that coming!_


	21. Righteous Anger

_Sarahamanda – I liked your review! It's a good review! Please review again soon! Thanks hon!_

_FOXANBU – Aw, it wasn't that bad! And I didn't even make you wait that long!_

_Kei White – It's safe to say Slytherin is no longer in the school. And you'll get a whole lot of now Henry Gryffindor's thoughts this chapter. As for the baby…And don't worry, I of all people understand busy! _

_The Lady Morana – You'll find out how they are in this chapter. Yes, Henry would be fine. As for Rowena's babies daddy I think I'm going to leave that up for everyone to decide, since you all seem to like doing that. And I know, isn't he adorable?_

_SevHar15 – Ha ha, somehow I expected something like this as your review. Breathe, sweetie!_

_.Blood.Drop.Lolita. – Ooh, why thank you. Sometimes I'm on time, I like to think_

_nwfairy – Yuri babies? Okay, explain that one to me. XD And yes, he is awful cute._

_**SPECIAL NOTE:**__ Well everyone is concerned about the father of Rowena's baby, so I'll let you guys decide! I've already got someone saying it would make since for Salazar, and someone else volunteering Helga. XD So tell me what you think!_

_Chapter Twenty-One_ **Righteous Anger**

"Salazar, come sit." Helga stood and directed to man to a chair, pushing him down. Salazar collapsed under her strong push, not bothering to put up any resistance, and stared at his hands as he listened to Godric's sobs and screams. They had told him Godric was better off with just healers in the room, and wouldn't know Salazar was there anyways, but it still hurt.

"It wasn't tested enough. Godric was the first human. He should have tested it on a human first." Salazar whispered. "Some dumb muggle no one cares about."

"Salazar." Henry Gryffindor said sharply, finally looking up at them all. "How can you speak so about fellow human beings?" He demanded. Salazar just shrugged. "Why did you get him pregnant if it wasn't well enough tested?"

"It was an accident." Salazar whispered.

"What? How do you _accidentally_ get him pregnant?" Gryffindor roared.

"My father…my father got me to slip it to him while I was drunk…and then…and then I raped him." Salazar whispered to the floor. He didn't know what happened next, except that pain exploded in his head, and his vision swam.

He looked up to see Rowena standing between Henry and himself, and realized he must be on the floor now. Rowena was yelling at Henry to stop, who was furiously trying to get around her without harming her. Helga was tugging at his arm, trying to keep him back.

A sharp scream rippled through the room, making them all freeze. Henry shot Salazar a glare and moved back to the wall, resting against it.

"You're a bastard."

"I realized that the morning after." Salazar said. "But I took responsibility for what I did, Henry. I didn't run out on him."

"You didn't marry him!" Henry cried.

"Godric didn't want to get married!" Salazar screamed back, getting up. There was a dull throb in his head but he didn't care. He knew he deserved it.

Henry just didn't understand. No one understood but him and Godric. It was a hard thing to get over, but they were trying to make things work out. Trying to make things better. It was just that fate had other plans. It wasn't Salazar's fault!

After several minutes of pacing the screaming stopped, and Salazar began to panic. Was Godric dead? Was the baby dead? Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God-

"Salazar?" Salazar's head snapped up and he stared in horror at Godric, standing there with a flat stomach and blood dripping down between his thighs that were poorly hidden by a loose gown. "Dead…Salazar. So very...dead…" He whispered, his pale lips trembling before he collapsed, Salazar and Henry both rushing to catch him.

Oooo0000oooO

"Nooo!" Harry screamed, flinging the scroll away from him, which immediately curled up and sealed. "No!" He screamed again and got this his feet, tears forming in his eyes.

"Potter, calm yourself. This happened thousands of years ago. There is no need to get so worked up." Snape said, hiding his sadness well. He laid still on the bedding, watching Harry pace the room naked.

"But it feels like it's happening to me! Like it's now! How can the baby be DEAD?" He roared the last word, tears falling down his cheeks.

"It was obviously not meant to be, Potter. But perhaps we can find out how Godric is if you relax." He said calmly. Harry stopped and nodded slowly, before going to the scrolls and pulling out the next one, putting away the old one, and returned to Snape's side.

_Don't forget to tell me who you think the "father" should be And yes, that's all you get!!_


	22. Rainbow Eyes

_Kei White – Now, when did I say the baby is dead? Because I don't remember typing 'The baby is dead'. And the last comment had to do with the special note at the beginning of the chapter. Tee Hee. Thanks a bunch, hon! _

_.Blood.Drop.Lolita. – I think I've got a good idea for the father. Thank you, baby!_

_nwfairy - Oh well, excuse me! Hehehe._

_The Lady Morana – Hmm…You're close about the baby, but not quite. And I'm glad I did well with the m-preg! Glad you like Henry, and you know what, maybe it IS a little strange Godric was so forgiving, huh?_

_Sarahamanda – Good? I thought it was rather naughty, but maybe it'll go on Santa's nice list after all. Heh. Thanks darling!_

_FOXANBU – Thank you! This one took forever though, huh?_

_SevHar15 – Hehehe, maybe this chapter will help your breathe._

_Hyper hangover- Okay, I LOVE that answer. XD She's so smart she asexually reproduces. Hehehe. As for Snape, it would be interesting, but unlikely. The way I had it planned was Snape married a muggle girl, and they went on to have little muggle children, so the magic went dormant until mixed with magically blood again, with Severus's parents. But it's a possibility. I'm got an idea for her baby though, so don't you worry._

_Chapter Twenty-Two_ **Rainbow Eyes**

Salazar clung to his lover tightly as a healer came rushing out of the room. "Oh my, Godric, you naughty boy, getting up and wandering off!"

"Why was he allowed to get up?" Salazar roared. "He's bleeding all over the place! What are you people doing in there?"

"I'm so sorry, sir. We were a bit distracted by the baby." The healer cried and Salazar glared. Why were they so damn distracted by a dead baby? He scooping Godric up and started into the room when a sudden wail stopped him dead in his tracks.

That sounded like…a babies cry.

Salazar nearly dropped Godric. Henry quickly took the passed out man and Salazar walked as if in slow motion into the room. He pushed a curtain that went around one of the beds aside, and there on a small bed, covered in blood and screaming like a banshee, was a baby.

Oooo0000oooO

"I don't understand." Salazar whispered, his hand over his baby's chest, while it clung to one of his fingers sleepily. He felt the gentle rise and fall is the baby's chest under his fingertips. Her eyes were closed as she slept, and she had a small tuff of brown hair. Godric was watching lazily from the bed, still half out of it from the drugs and mostly just laying there, taking it all in.

"Godric's pregnancy was magically enhanced. He must have taken some sort of potion that rushed the growth of the baby. It must have happened a week or so ago." The aged healer said. He pulled the glasses off his face and began to rub his nose. "Everything went rather well, considering the danger rushed pregnancies can be. We had to give him several potions to calm him down, hence the mild delusion. Your daughter looks perfectly healthy, despite the odds." He said.

Salazar frowned. His father could not have done it, then. He had been gone to long, and Salazar doubted the man would ever trust anyone to do his dirty work for him. So who was out to get them besides his father? He heard a small whimper and looked down at the tiny pink face.

Salazar smiled and picked the baby up, taking her over to sit with Godric. He showed the baby to her mother and Godric reached out, stroking the soft cheek of his baby. Slowly her eyes opened and Salazar and Godric both gasped. The baby's eyes were black, like her father, but they contained a rainbow huge to them as they glittered in the sunlight.

"Must be another side effect." Salazar murmured.

"No, I think she's just really special." Godric replied sternly, and took his baby into his arms, looking down at the little face. "I don't really get how this happened, but I think I'm really happy to have…my little Pearl."

Oooo0000oooO

"_December 13 908_

_Today, my daughter, Pearl Emily Gryffindor, was born. Emily for my mother, so that she will have some sort of connection to her fathers side. She is a girl, so she will marry and take her husbands name, and from then on she and her heirs shall by safe from my family._"

"You know, you're an uncle now, Hissy." Rowena informed the miniature Salazar, who furrowed his eyebrows at her words, glancing down at the baby Godric was holding. They had moved down to the dungeons and cast a few warming spells and now sat around the sitting room, with Godric propped up on the magically enlarged couch with some comfy pillows.

Salazar smiled. Hissy didn't look too pleased with that idea. Or many he wasn't pleased with the condition of the current diaper. Salazar rose from his chair and went to change it.

Oooo0000oooO

"Who do you think Rowena's baby's father is?" Harry asked as he put the scroll away, took a new one, and returned to Severus's lap.

"Who knows? We'll soon find out, I'm sure." He said and Harry smiled, nodding.

"You know, I think I might know whose family Pearl marries into." Harry said, looking into Snape's deep black eyes, where he could see tiny flecks of color.

Snape raised an eyebrow and said, "Indeed." Harry opened up the scroll, smirking to himself.

_No not S-N-A-P-E! Think, people. There's no way the Snape's would go all muggle with an ancestor like Pearl. But Severus DOSE have more then one parent…Hehehe. I almost didn't let the baby live, but I felt bad. XD And nope, Harry isn't related to Pearl. But he might be related to someone else…_


	23. Attack on Hogwarts

_NOTE: Yeah, note first this time, because it has to do with reviews. You guys are so sweet, and have been so nice to review me, but I can't keep replying to them all anymore in my story! They take up so much room, and I'm worried I might get in trouble for them. So from now on I'm going to answer the ones with questions. I love all the reviews I get, and feel free to do it however you want! Thank you!_

_nwfairy - I talked it over with Blitz, and I think Helga's not the father. Yuri babies is pretty unlikely._

_FOXANBU – Pearl! Thanks, hon._

_EmeraldSnakes – Not quite. I don't think Harry's going to be related to the founders, I'm afraid._

_Lady of Azkaban – No, not them, although I do still have to introduce Longbottom, don't I? Or did I did that already and forget?_

_Hyper hangover – I think I'll just stick with J.K. reason why Harry can talk to snakes. Pearl isn't parsletounge, though. Too much Gryffindor blood, I think._

_The Lady Morana – Lupin still? Poor guy. And yep! Pearl marries a Prince! (Tee hee) If you remember that question, feel free to ask!_

_Thanks everyone for the reviews!_

_ANOTHER NOTE : Yep, two. XD I just want to say, I've seen the ending of the story in my head at last, but don't fret. There are several more chapters to come, but the ending is nearing closer, so things will start to make sense soon! Whoo! I got a neat idea for a Harry/Voldemort I might do once this is finished. (Even though I'm supposed to be doing the Draco/Neville)_

_Chapter Twenty-Three_**Attack on Hogwarts**

"I think…" Godric said quietly, with Pearl raised above his head as he did a small spin, smiling up at the newborn baby. Salazar watched, ready to leap to save the baby. He had tried to convince Godric not to do things like that, but the blonde man insisted that it was fine as long as he held her head. "…that your father did it." He finished when he had stopped spinning, cuddling the baby to his chest, who immediately took to one of his nipples. Godric walked around without a shirt on now, because his chest was still fairly flat, and it was easier to feed Pearl.

"It's possible, but like I said, who would he trust to do that for him? My father didn't even trust my mother." Salazar replied.

"I don't understand your father, Salazar." Godric said, biting his bottom lip. "What if you end up like him?"

"What makes you think I'll be anything like my father? He's been strange ever since his childhood. It is to be expected that he would eventually go insane. I just never saw it coming. No one did. No one wanted to think about it, I suppose." Salazar spoke firmly and Godric just rolled his eyes and continued to dance around the room.

They were in the Chamber of Secrets. Godric was caring for Pearl and Hissy, who was sitting in a corner watching mother and child with calculating black eyes, while Salazar wrote about his small findings in the chamber. They were no closer to finding its purpose.

"Your father is a bastard." Godric said.

"I know." Salazar replied.

"He's been nothing but trouble for us."

"I know."

"He's got no right to act the way he dose."

"I know."

"Let's kill him."

"_Have you lost your mind?_" Salazar roared.

"No! Why not kill him before he kills us! Or Pearl! Or anyone! Or dose something else strange?" Godric said defensively, cradling the baby to his chest.

Salazar was opening his mother to tell Godric how stupid he was being, when sudden rumbling overhead stopped him. They both froze at once, looking up then looked at one another.

"Something bad could be going on up there." Salazar whispered.

"I think it's pretty obvious it's not just a snow storm, Salazar. We've got to go up there." Godric retorted, grabbing Hissy who wrapped his arms around the man's neck immediately. He didn't trust Godric one bit not to drop him with all that dancing he did.

"You should stay down here with the children." Salazar said and Godric smirked.

"I'll hide the babies then join you. Do not worry." Godric replied and Salazar sighed.

They both hurried from the room.

Oooo0000oooO

Salazar hadn't known what to expect as he stepped into the halls of Hogwarts, but what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

The walls, the floors, even the statues were made out of marble at Hogwarts. Salazar was sure he was losing his mind, as he looked around, seeing not marble, but stone.

"What the fuck?" Godric said behind him, staring with open-mouthed shock at the sudden change. "What happened?" He roared. He looked around slowly, searching for any small bit of marble, but there was none. It seemed the whole castle had endured the change to stone.

"Why, I thought it needed a little redecoration." A calm voice said from their left and they both looked, staring at Slytherin in horror and shock.

The man no longer looked like himself. His head was almost completely bald, and his face was crumpled as if he were several hundred years old. His body was skinny and his skin was pasty and thin. But he still had the same cold black eyes from beneath the floppy skin of his face.

"I think you would do well to stay away from my chamber now, least something happen to your daughters pretty little blonde head." He warned before turning and walking off, leaving the shocked men and two confused babies where they stood.


	24. Marry Me, Bury Me

_EmeraldSnakes – Yeah, I figured most people would expect a battle or something, but I mean, technically he did attack Hogwarts. XD In a fashion sense, maybe? And as far as Slytherin dying…I don't think I'll be killing him off. Maybe, but probably not._

_The Lady Morana – I'll still reply to YOU! You always ask questions. XD Okay, first off, no worries, other people were amused by the thought of killing Slytherin too, so you're not weird. As for how the castle is decorated, Slytherin is a super control freak, who wants to school to be just how he wants it, and he preferred stone, I guess. And…uh…horcux? I know nothing of this horcux you speak of. (Shhh!) XD And I've planned for this chapter to be a little more enlightening on who else might be out to get them, so don't fret!_

_Lady of Azkaban – Yup, that's what happened to the marble. And I think a lot happened to Slytherin. XD Thanks hon!_

_Chapter Twenty-Four_ **Marry Me, Bury Me**

Salazar walked from his classroom, holding his daughter safely away from the spittle covering his robes. His students had erupted in laughter at the sight of the baby throwing up all over their professor while he bent down to help one of the students in Helga's house. He was grateful that Godric would be taking her for the afternoon classes.

After he had cleaned himself off and taken care of the babies needs he returned to the class to give them an assignment, took five points from an idiot in Godric's house for blowing up his desk on purpose, and sent them on their way.

The students would soon get their points back, though. Godric loved to hand them out to his students ever since Rowena has designed the system. Helga had even made a trophy for whoever had the most points at the end of the year, which made every student on the school drool.

Salazar looked over at the dancing woman in the picture hanging from his wall and glared at her suggestive wink. He hated all these bloody pictures. Even more had been put up by the other three founders in attempt to hide the stone walls, and Helga thought the woman livened up the class room.

The staircase in the entrance hall had been turned back to marble, but it took every adult in the castle to do it, and left some unconscious for a week. In the end, they decided it was best to leave the school stone.

That didn't mean Godric would leave it alone, though. He went around enchanting stairs to move, leaving traps such as steps that weren't really there, and was encouraging those in his house to stand up to Slytherin.

Salazar's lover was crazy. He seemed so much different then when they had first come to the empty meadow. Then again, a lot had changed. Salazar looked down at the baby sleeping in his arms and smiled. Salazar had changed a lot too. He couldn't believe he had had a baby with the man he had been calling a silly young boy and insulting for having courage not that long ago. He shifted and grinned down at the baby.

Salazar nearly jumped out of his skin when the door flew open and in walked his father, looking sullen as ever behind his saggy skin.

"Father." Salazar said politely, hugging his daughter to his chest. His father sneered.

"I thought I had made it so it would be a boy." He snapped.

"I suppose she was just meant to be a girl." Salazar said smugly.

"Ugly little thing, with that brown hair of hers." The man said.

"I think she's beautiful. A little Pearl." He said and Slytherin snorted. "Godric loves her. And me, so why don't you just get out of our lives?" Salazar had long since gotten over any respect he had for his father.

"He wouldn't love you if it weren't for me." Slytherin snarled and Salazar raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that?" He said, watching a sinister smirk come over his father's face.

"Why, Salazar, I modified Godric's thoughts a bit the night of his rape. Made him more forgiving, so he'd be willing to forget the whole thing happened." He said, watching anger build on his son's face. "I'm shocked, Salazar, that you haven't realized by now it was not you who raped your dear lover, but me." He hissed and Salazar jumped to his feet suddenly, the baby left behind in the chair as he dove across the desk, murder on his face. Slytherin quickly moved away from his enraged son.

"You dare touch my lover?! That baby…! That baby is YOURS!" He roared. How could his precious daughter be from this monster?

"Oh no, Salazar. For I was you when I did what I did. A lovely little potion, that only requires a bit of hair from your head to turn my anatomy to yours. Including sperm. I should have just done it myself, though, so the baby would be a proper Slytherin!" The man hissed and Salazar whipped out his wand, seeing only red. He began to fire spells angrily when once again the door opened and Godric's cry stopped them both.

The blonde man rushed to his daughter, past both men and cuddled her to his chest, looking at them both with accusing brown eyes.

"What is going on?" Godric demanded. Slytherin smirked and Salazar fired another spell that the man barely dodged.

"Leave!" He roared, and Slytherin strolled from the room, looking pleased with himself.

Salazar turned to his lover who stared at him for a moment then Salazar let out a sob, bending down and hugging his knees and watched as Godric rushed to him.

Oooo0000oooO

"So…the baby is still yours?" Godric asked.

"I believe so, darling. He modified our thoughts and memories so we would think it happened differently then it did. He must have hidden me on a closet or something while he was busy with you." Salazar said quietly. Godric nodded once to show he understood.

"He probably made you forgive easily so you wouldn't do anything rash. That's my best guess. He didn't think to curb my emotions. Still so sure I was only after you from lust, I'm sure. He's not to foolish now, though." Salazar stroked his lover's hair gently as Godric rested his head against his chest. They were laying in bed both tired from the long day. Pearl was sleeping in a crib close by, a silencing spell on it so she couldn't hear them, but they could hear her.

"I want to make love." Godric whispered, running his hand over his lover's side and Salazar took his hand, slowly turning them over so he was on top.

He undressed Godric slowly, kissing the newly exposed skin as he went. He made short work of preparing his lover then slipped inside of him, kissing him as he did so to lessen the pain.

The men moved against one another slowly, savoring the kisses and caresses from one another. They came together with soft moans of passion then slowly fell asleep, cuddled in on another's arms.

Oooo0000oooO

"_February 14 909_

_Despite learning the truth about how our daughter was conceived, we still love her, and one another. My father could have just as easily made it so we remembered only good things about when she was made, but he enjoys pain, and probably didn't want to pass up the chance to give us as much as possible. I will protect them from him, even if it means giving up my own life._"

"That's so sweet." Harry said when he finished reading. He looked up at Snape and they smiled at one another. When a soft hiss was heard they both looked to their right and there was the snake again, moving towards them.

"_Hello, young one. I've come to tell you and your mate that you will not be able to read further until you go to the next level of love. Emotion._" The snake hissed and Harry tilted his head to the side.

"_So we have to love one another to continue?_" Harry asked and the snake nodded once. Harry looked at Snape then smiled, looking back at the snake again. "_I doubt you'll need to worry, then. We'll be able to open the next parchment just fine._" Harry said and the snake nodded once more before turning and disappearing again. Harry grinned and went to get the next page.

Oooo0000oooO

Rowena went into labor the next day. A screaming baby girl was born hours later, and while Rowena rested, Henry (who had stayed at the school as a grounds keeper and also to keep an eye on his brother), Godric, Salazar, and Helga all argued with each other about who the father could possibly be.

None of them had expected the door to fly open and for Dumbldore, the chap that had worked on the suits of armor with Salazar and his father, walked in, grinning widely.

"Ah! So there's my little boy!" He cried happily, looking down at the baby wrapped in a blanket, and Godric and Helga both looked at each other, wondering who was going to have to break it to Dumbldore that he had a daughter.

Oooo0000oooO

Dumbldore had quickly proposed to Rowena, who happily accepted, and they wed a few months later, wanting to be quick because the baby was already born.

Salazar and Godric sat together. Both wore formal robes, and little Pearl looked very smart in her pink dress. Rowena looked lovely in her dress, and Dumbldore quite handsome. They were going to a far off country for their honeymoon, and before they left Rowena handed her bouquet to Godric, who sniffed the flowers then grinned widely at a suddenly pale Salazar.

Everything was going wonderful, especially since Slytherin hadn't attended the wedding. They were waving off the happy couple as they road off on an enchanted wagon. Helga was hugging Godric and sobbing into a napkin as she held little Helena, who had taken her mother's last name rather then her fathers due to the unwed birth. Dumbldore had promised to soon make a son who would take his name, however.

A scream rippled through the crowd and everyone turned to see Malfoy's wife running towards them, covered in blood and holding the remained of her ripped up son.

Oooo0000oooO

Longbottom, a hard faced, black haired man, and his softer looking son were the ones in charge of burying the dead in Hogsmade. They stood back respectively for the grieving people that surrounded the tiny grave. Mrs. Malfoy was crying hysterically into her husband's arms, who looked withdrawn and cold as the tiny coffin sat in the dirt before them. All babies had been left at the castle, watched by Godric, who couldn't bring himself to go to the funeral. Salazar stood silently by the couple.

The baby had been found with its innards missing when Mrs. Malfoy went to get him from his nap. Salazar knew very well that his father was behind this, but he had no proof. What did his father need baby insides for? Was this what he had planned to use Pearl for? And Hissy? Salazar frowned deeply at the thought of his daughter and brother being brought to the same fate.

He looked at Lupin, then Rowena. They both had babies of their own. And Black's new wife was heavily pregnant. The children were in danger. Maybe even the students, too. Salazar worried they might have to shut down the school, but then what?

Godric's idea of murdering his father suddenly seemed like a good idea.


	25. The Snake

_The Lady Morana – No, afraid it isn't a new body thing. He's pretty pleased with his current one, actually. Hissy is not in danger, I promise. Slytherin wouldn't hurt Hissy. Lupin's heir isn't a werewolf, so he could be in danger…And oh psh. You ask questions bunches! Not that I mind or anything…_

_SevHar15 – Nooo! I'm not going to kill him! XD Sorry. But it'll have a good ending, I swear!_

_Lady of Azkaban – No! How can you want to kill someone causing such delicious conflict? Yup, I am rather proud of myself for Helena. Means Dumbldore is related to Ravenclaw! It's not a spell or a ritual, actually. You'll see!_

_Chapter Twenty-Five_ **The Snake  
**

_May 18 909_

_Hogwarts is under constant changes. Godric made a passageway to safety if need be, and hid it. The others have created their own ideas of safety, and Dumbldore has made a room somewhere that required a trick of some sort to get into._

_It is as if everyone was preparing for a war, and the students are beginning to worry from the thick tension between everyone._

_Godric spends most of his free time sitting in his house common room, spread out in front of the fire with Pearl, chatting with students. Helga and Rowena are being equally watchful of their students, and I felt a bit left out. I have considered trying to care for Slytherin students, but half of them followed my father's beliefs, and I am not much interested in being around them._

Salazar added the scroll to the shelf gently and glanced over his shoulder at Godric. He had finally been able to convince the other to come down here with him. Godric had been worried about Slytherin's warning, but wouldn't admit it, and said something about the baby catching a cold instead to put off coming down to the chamber.

Godric got up off the floor and began to dance, with Pearl held firmly to his chest. His hips swayed as music filtered through his head, and Salazar watched curiously as his lover moved his body to the imagined beat.

The moment was broken by a loud boom from outside. Both men froze then Salazar got up and hurried from the room. Godric pressed his lips to Pearl's forehead.

"I hope I return to you, baby." He whispered to the child then turned and hurried off after his lover.

Oooo0000oooO

Salazar and Godric hurried to the laboratory of sorts that Slytherin was running. They stopped by the doorway to peek inside, but the sneaking was pointless. Slytherin was waiting for them.

"Just in time to see what I have for you." Slytherin said, grinning. On a near by table the remains of a baby lay, but Salazar could not tell which one it was. So his father had taken another life. The hair was light colored, so he was relieved to know it was not his brother.

Slytherin hissed a spell and the wall in front of them disappeared, revealing a large fanged, huge snake. Godric's eyes widened with fear at the sight of the giant creature swooping down to eat the baby insides from a table next to the corpse.

"What is that?" Salazar roared to his father, proud his voice did not waver.

"Why, it's a Basilisk, my son. A rather mighty one. With the organs of the innocent, he grows strong. But only male organs could be used the first time, least my Basilisk would become female. But the second time, gender did not matter. Do you know whose child lays on the table?" He asked, his evil grin flashing.

Godric let out the most pitiful wail Salazar ever heard and realization hit him. "Where is Pearl?" He demanded to Godric, refusing to believe it. He grabbed his lover's arms, shaking him angrily.

Godric just continued to scream in despair, tears streaming down his face and Salazar threw his lover away from him, standing up.

"Where's my daughter?" He roared.

_Dun dun dun!_


	26. The Death of Salazar

_The Lady Morana – The bang had nothing to do with the babies death, it was more of a distraction for Salazar and Godric. And you're right. So breathe. About Pearl, anyways. But as for it being Lupin's…well I guess you're going to have to find out. And I somehow find myself thinking the Basilisk will only listen to Slytherin. _

_Lady of Azkaban – Did I put blonde hair for her? No, it wasn't Helena. And no, Malfoy will have kids later, but he has no more right now. You'll see!_

_Dracinta Malfoy – Is your name like a female version of Draco? Neat. Thank you very much for the compliments, and I'm so glad I turned you to the dark side, and no, it's not Pearl, breathe!_

_I'm sorry, but this is another short one. It's the only way I'm able to update. I'm sick right now, and I just don't have time to update! All I do is go to school, do homework, and fall into bed exhausted. I'm so sorry!_

_I'm working on a website (it's horrible right now because I maybe put five minutes into it so far) for all my stories, fiction and original. I'll post a link when it is done, and you all can read my original story, Dramatic Thunder!_

_Oh, have you all heard Dumbldore is gay? Crazy, huh?_

_Chapter Twenty-Six_**The Death of Salazar**

Salazar pointed his wand at his father, his eyes darkened and dangerous. Godric was whimpering on the floor pathetically, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"_I'll make you pay._" Salazar hissed, and his father laughed coldly.

"How easy it is to upset you, Salazar. But don't fret. It is not your baby. A child of the muggle workers of the castle, that is all." He smirked at Salazar's furious face.

Godric jumped to his feet immediately and took off for his child. Salazar glanced at him a moment then let him go.

"It ends now. You are not my father! You are just a man. Just Salazar Slytherin. I will kill you!" Salazar junior cried out passionately.

Slytherin had murdered, and Salazar knew he could not allow him to go free after doing such awful things to mere infants. He had lost his mind, and needed to die before he took more lives. Salazar looked into his father's cold, smirking face, his own set in determination and anger. He was no longer his father image. No longer just a shadow of the man. He was his own person, and was willing to do what it took to protect his new family, even if it meant destroying his old one.

He fired the first spell, and it was quickly blocked his father. They went back and forth like this, firing and dodging. Salazar fired angrily, while his father was just using enough effort to block the spells and attempt to deter his son.

"It ends now!" Salazar roared again.

"I think not." Slytherin replied and a heart beat later Godric's terrified scream echoed down the chamber.

Salazar stared at his father a moment longer then took off after Godric.

Oooo0000oooO

Godric pounded on the wall furiously, trying to make it move. Behind him a large python watched, snickering as Godric tried to get to his daughter. The door had been there only a moment ago, and then it had disappeared just as the snake came. Godric screamed at it in frustration, not even noticing as Salazar's foot falls echoed towards him. There was loud hissing and the python glared at Salazar but moved on, looking quite sour.

Salazar snatched his lover up to his feet and waved his wand, the door opening once more. He allowed Godric to run from him, hurrying into the small room. There was a cry of happiness and Pearl's sobs and Salazar allowed himself to sink to the floor.

So his father had big snakes now. The python was nothing, although he'd have to alert his own snakes least they become a meal. The Basilisk was another story. What did he plan on doing with that horrible thing?

Godric appeared again and knelt down next to him and Salazar nodded, standing and lead his lover away. Salazar decided right then and there they would not be returning to the chamber ever again.

Oh how wrong he was.

_ Nope! Didn't kill anyone! XD That was just to tease you. _


	27. Forever

_The Lady Morana – Actually the bang was just a distraction. I have no idea why you all are so obsessed with the bang. It meant nothing, I promise! And thanks for the sympathy. XP_

_FOXANBU – Oh yes indeed. Last spring I actually did an RP in which Dumbldore had a gay lover. Go figure._

_Lady of Azkaban – The bang means nothing. Don't give it a capital B. It's not important, I promise!_

_.Blood.Drop.Lolita. – Ewww…Dumbldore and Harry? XD And yes, I do understand lack of sleep. I doubt there will be a squeal, though, sorry!_

_DarkAngelKisses – I have no idea what to do about you, honey! Feel free to review the other chapters, but when you review this last one, that's when I'll answer any questions you have, okay? _

_Okay! This is __**THE LAST CHAPTER**__! I do have an Epilogue for after this, but it'll just explain things to wrap it all up. I know, I gave no warning, but at least it's lon. I think it's best to end it like this. I hope you all like it! Ask any questions in a review, and I will answer them in either the Epilogue or in a review reply. You've all been wonderful, and maybe in the future I'll write another SS/GG with a different plot!_

_Happy Thanksgiving!_

_Chapter Twenty-Seven(Last Chapter)_ **Forever**

Godric stood in the entrance hall, clutching Pearl and watching as people rushed around in panic. He, Rowena, and Helga had all made the decision to evacuate the school. The news of Slytherin's snakes spread quickly, and chaos had set in. Godric saw his brother trying to direct people, and every now and then Salazar would appear, put some luggage next to Godric, then disappear once more.

Salazar come running up to him again, a bag of diaper cloths in hand and sat them down before pulling out his wand, shrinking everything, and putting the items in Godric's pocket.

"That's everything. I need to go and get the hat from my father's office. I'll be back in a moment, wait right here." He kissed Godric softly on the lips, then kissed Pearl's forehead.

"I love you…" Godric said weakly, watching his lover disappear. To late he realized that his Salazar wouldn't return to him.

Oooo0000oooO

Godric knelt alone in the Great Hall, holding a sobbing Pearl to his chest. He was alone in the castle now. Alone all except for Slytherin and his snakes. The ground under him shook and Godric knew the man would soon appear, and probably take off after the fleeing people once he realized everyone had left.

Everyone but him. Him and Pearl.

The rumbling stopped and Godric looked up to see Slytherin standing in front of the Great Hall, staring at him.

"My son…is he dead?" He asked Godric. His voice was quite, but Godric could hear him perfectly.

"Which one, Slytherin?" Godric said defiantly.

"You know very well which one. My youngest is with the Ravenclaw girl. Is he dead or not?!" He roared.

"He went after the hat." Godric said instead of answering, and Slytherin nodded in understanding.

"I jinxed the hat." He said.

"We both realized that to late." Godric shifted the sobbing baby.

"He'll never return to this world. He's worse then dead. He has no idea what's going on in either the living or dead world. He'll forever wonder." Salazar smirked. "It is his own fault. He went against my orders on the first night we all met in the field this wonderful castle was built on. He let halfbloods and mudbloods into my castle."

Godric blinked in surprise. "The first night we met up?"

"Oh yes, Godric. Even before he fell for a pathetic male, he was defying me. And now he's paid for it dearly."

"Would it not have hurt more to kill Pearl and I?" Godric stood up now, his movements slow.

"Oh no, because he will never know if you lived or died. Or if you learned to love someone else. If his daughter grew up knowing his name." Slytherin pointed his wand at his son's lover and Godric smiled softly.

"You won't win, Slytherin."

"I already have." He said, and there was a burst of green light.

Oooo0000oooO

"Where's Godric at?" Helga asked Rowena worriedly. The dark haired woman looked around a moment, but didn't spot him.

"He's with Salazar where ever he is." Rowena said, but Helga shook her head.

"I saw him go into his father's office. I walked down the same hall for several minutes, and he never came out." Helga said and Rowena stopped.

"We have to go back. They're still back there. Godric wouldn't leave without Salazar."

"Oh good, I was worried we wouldn't get a good fight." Helga said, grinning. Rowena handed her daughter and Hissy over to Dumbldore and looked up at him.

"I'll come back." Rowena promised.

"I know. This is something the founders must handle themselves." Dumbldore whispered, and watched as the girls hurried back towards the castle.

Rowena and Helga ran across the grass quickly, past the half built arena where the school game was to take place, and straight into the entrance hall. They both saw Slytherin standing in the entrance of the Great Hall, with his hand pointed at Godric. Without a moment of hesitation Rowena pointed her wand at Slytherin's back and shouted the killing curse.

Slytherin stumbled, but didn't fall. He straightened up and turned to Rowena and Helga, smirking.

"Nice try, Ravenclaw. But that doesn't work on me." He snarled. The floor rumbled once more and Godric ran past Slytherin and over to the girls. He waved his wand, transfiguring his cloak into a baby holder, and sat Pearl in it, so she was strapped safely against his chest.

The four founders stared at each other, the rumbling and shaking increasing as the seconds went by.

"We will now find out who is of greater power." Slytherin said.

"The Greatest of the Hogwarts Four!" Godric shouted back just before the python burst from the ground, hissing loudly. He swung his long tail towards the three founders as Slytherin stepped behind the snake safely. The three dodged out of the way quickly and began to fire spells at the python. A well placed killing curse from Helga brought the python to its end, and it's giant body collapsed against the floor with a soft tremor.

"The Basilisk is still alive!" Godric warned the two girls who nodded at him.

The four founders stood still, watching the enemy closely and anticipating the arrival of the Basilisk. It was clear that Slytherin was getting worried soon, though, and before the other three could react, he had hopped over the pythons body and down into the hole he had emerged from. Godric led the girls into the hole after him.

Oooo0000oooO

Slytherin had transfigured the floor into soft bedding right before he landed and recovered quickly, jumping off and turning it into sharp sticks. Godric barely had time to change them back to soft material before he landed on his butt, and the girls on their stomachs.

They took off after the already running Slytherin, shooting spells at him that he barely dodged. He turned into his laboratory and the next thing they heard was a piercing scream. Godric came into the room panting and saw Slytherin pounding on the Basilisk, that held him tightly, hissing threateningly, his teeth ready to strike.

Godric raised his sword instinctively, crying out as he flung it across the room. Both Helga and Rowena waited for the Basilisk to consume Slytherin's dead body.

But instead the snake fell to the ground similar to the way the python had. Godric had killed it, not Slytherin. He called the sword back with his wand, pulling it out of the Basilisk's skull.

Slytherin slipped from the Basilisk's body, his broken wand in hand.

"Why did the snake…turn on…you?" Godric panted, cuddling Pearl gently, the blood sword back on its place in his belt.

Slytherin looked at him silently, then back at the snake and smiled ruefully.

"Why, my son of course." He said, as Salazar emerged from behind the giant body.

Helga and Rowena blinked at each other in utter confusion.

Oooo0000oooO

"I felt it, Salazar! I felt you leave!" Godric sobbed into his lover's arms, who held him gently, kissing his hair.

"My father brought me back." Salazar said, his dark eyes glancing up at the man tied up and sitting on a chair, looking bored with the whole emotional affair.

"Why?" Rowena demanded. She looked at Slytherin pointedly, her distain showing clearly.

"I realized that I could not leave it as it was. I wanted to face against my son, not his pathetic mate. He simply went to my laboratory instead of my office when I brought him back to our world. That was my major mistake." Slytherin said tonelessly.

"The Basilisk felt my fathers magic, and saw me, and immediately thought me his master. So I commanded him to attack it's master when I felt my father coming, and quickly hid. If not for you, Godric, he would be dead." Salazar finished.

"You wished to kill your own father?" Godric asked.

"It was your own idea, my love."

"But I would have never followed through with it!" Godric cried.

"I know, love." Salazar said, and captured Godric's lips before he could say more.

Oooo0000oooO

A few days later a grand party was held. People danced happily, enjoying themselves now that Slytherin's scowling presence was gone. Godric and Salazar sat together, smiling at the happy people and taking turns holding their lovely daughter.

After staying as long as was politely necessary they escaped to their rooms, putting Pearl down for bed before curling up together in front of the fireplace.

"My brother is awfully proud of himself." Godric muttered, running his hands through his lover's hair. Henry had made a big show of sending Slytherin off, pulling out the sword of Gryffindor, borrowed from Godric, and waving it at him, telling him to never return. Slytherin didn't even look back at him. Henry had spent the entire party telling girls the same story, with more and more details, until it had ended up as him dueling Slytherin and sending him on his way, ashamed and defeated.

"Let's not talk about your brother." Salazar hissed and pulled down Godric's pants, who giggled but happily complied when Salazar's mouth claimed his.

Oooo0000oooO

"I hate you." Godric snarled at Salazar, who just grinned at him widely, like a cat. Godric stood in a gothic wedding dress, inspecting himself in a mirror. He buried his hands into the many folds of his skirt.

"You look gorgeous." Salazar said fondly.

"I look like a woman! Besides, isn't it a cursed wedding if you see the bride in the dress before the ceremony?"

"Did you just call yourself a bride?" Salazar questioned back.

"The wedding is off!" Godric roared moodily and Salazar sighed. He walked over to his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist, ignoring the others struggles to push him away.

"I love you, Godric Gryffindor." He whispered in his soon to be husbands ear.

Godric snorted, but slowly smiled. "I guess it's not so bad. I mean, it's easier to take off then normal clothes." He smirked at Salazar's raised eyebrow.

Oooo0000oooO

That evening after the wedding the two sat next to one another, gleaming bands on their fingers. Godric had refused to dance in the dress, and since Salazar refused to let him take it off until later that night, he had opted to watch Salazar struggle to dance and talk to his grandmother instead. It was quite fun.

"So what now?" Salazar asked Godric, glancing over at his bride as he sipped water from a glass.

"What do you mean? Ready to go fuck already?" Godric teased. Salazar shook his head at the language, but brushed it off.

"I mean, what are we going to do without all the excitement in our lives? We're just a normal married couple now."

"Oh sweetie, I don't think your life will be lacking in adventure just yet." Godric said, taking his husbands hand and guiding it to his stomach. "After all, the centaurs have predicted this one to be a boy." He said affectionately, rubbing Salazar's hand slowly over his slightly budging belly. Salazar stared at him in wide-eyed surprise.

Oooo0000oooO

_July 1 909_

_Holy Shit._

Oooo0000oooO

"So that's it." Harry said, putting back the last parchment. "That's the history of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin wrapped into two words. Holy Shit."

"I'd say it was fitting. And I'd hardly call this their whole history. Only a part." Severus said softly, stroking Harry's arm.

"I reckon you are right. I suppose they must have put this last entry in before sealing the chamber off." Harry said, looking up at the carving above the scrolls.

GG loves SS

Harry took out his wand and used a spell to carve more words beside it.

HP loves SS

"Won't that get confusing?" Severus questioned, obviously amused.

"I don't care. It makes since to the people that matter." Harry said firmly.

Nope! No sex! Maybe if you beg I'll have some sex in the Epilogue? Remember to review any questions you might have! Last chance!


	28. Epilogue

_Okay babies! This is it! Took forever, and I feel horrible. I have finals in two days, so you're lucky you're even getting this now! But I do love you all…_

_EmeraldSnakes – I hinted! It's Severus. Can't say I remember what chapter that was…but it was there. The like was like Harry looking into Snape's eyes and seeing flecks of color, like in Pearl's own eyes…yeah…I hope I wrote that and didn't imagine it…And as for Helena, it was Dumbldore! Why do you think they got married? _

_The Lady Morana – I'll answer your question in the prologue, don't worry. And it might take a while for my next story…'cuz I'm currently working on a Harry/Dumbldore (don't worry, not old man sex! ew) but if I'll write it after I finish another story!_

_Lady of Azkaban – He's another Salazar Slytherin. His father is uncreative. As for the relative, see above. _

nwfairy – Sex it is! I promised someone some GG/SS sex anyways, and feel bad for never getting it out…

Epilogue 

Godric flopped down in bed, sighing deeply and stroking his sore nipples. "That little boy will be the death of me, Salazar." He said, turning towards his husband and smiled at him. Salazar put down his book and smiled back.

"Pearl spoilt you, I think. Not all babies are good, I'm afraid. He takes after my blood." Godric mocked a shudder and Salazar smiled wider. "Want me to make it better?" Salazar teased, grabbing his husband and pulling him closer, kissing him softly on the lips.

"I guess it has been long enough after the birth to start having sex again…" Godric pouted and giggled as Salazar jumped on him eagerly.

Salazar smiled down at Godric's face as they made love. He couldn't help but think of how cute he was. He simply hadn't had time to admire it enough when his father was around. Now he could do it as much as he wanted, even if it grossed out a few of his students. He bent down and licked Godric's cheek, much to the other man's dismay.

"If you want to lick something….go lower." Godric panted then let out a loud moan as Salazar trust into him harder. Yes, Godric was far too cute for his own good.

Godric arched his back off the bed, encouraging Salazar to go faster, and with only a few strokes from the other man's hand they were both crying out in orgasm.

"I love you, cutie." Salazar said, nuzzling just bellow Godric's jaw with his nose, making the blonde smile.

Oooo0000oooO

Deep beneath the school, in a chamber that would be nearly forgotten over time, lay a small pale green egg. Its surface glistened, even after dust had settled on everything else in the chamber. It would sit there for many years, waiting for its master to come and hatch it.

Oooo0000oooO

Over time, it was easy for history to become twisted. Godric and his brother Henry became one person, with Henry's appearance and Godric's sword and most of his history. One of the few true facts that belonged to Henry was the wife and children.

Pearl and her younger brother were forgotten, as it was more their offspring then them that did anything special.

Pearl married a handsome Prince shortly before Godric died. Godric never got to see his grandchildren, although his portrait (later burned in the year 1347) thought they were beautiful. Many years later one of her descendants married into the Snape family.

Salazar lived ten years after Godric, enjoying his children and grandchildren dearly, but missing his husband always. He, his father, and his younger brother were all named Salazar Slytherin, so books and scrolls become confusing over time, turning him into only one person with a not so nice reputation.

Hissy was a man of few words. He only ever spoke one sentence in English to anyone's knowledge, and it was the day of his own wedding, where he said, "Shut up and pass the food." His bride's father was quiet disgruntled by that.

Rowena and Dumbldore led a very eccentric life. They divorced and remarried seven times. They lived usually happily, with very few tragedies, one of those few being the early death of their daughter, Helena.

Helga married and lived simply, enjoying the chaos of her friend's lives very much.


	29. A Note From Drama!

Hey guys! Since like, a bunch of you still have this story on alert, I decided to let you guys know I made another Godric/Salazar story! It's called Before I Hated You, and you can find it by clicking my name, Dramatic Clovers, and checking under my stories. I hope you guys like it as much as you liked this story!

Love you all!

Drama

EDIT: Looking but at my reviews, I noticed I was asked about this more then once, sooo Lady of Azkaban and The Lady Morana, this is for you guys!

Hissy was romantic without words, I imagine. Flowers, looks, dancing with her. There's all sorts of ways to woo a woman. (Not that your flaming fag of a writer knows anything about that! .) Hope that helps!

As far as Voldemort getting baby insides...aaaahhhh..maybe his muggle dad had another kid? XD I dunno! Some poor kid he kidnapped, probably.


End file.
